


AI's Are Only Bad News

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day Sigma was implanted in Tucker's head, strange things started happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Is It Different For Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Always loved the thought of Tucker being a Freelancer. So here it is. It's probably going to be crap but meh. I wanted to write so I thought, why not share it on the internet? Anyways. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

"How do you feel Agent Tennessee?" The Chairman's voice brought Tucker back to the real world. Everything was still blurry and he couldn't focus. "I feel fine." He lied. You never can show weakness around the Director who was standing in the room next to him. Tucker sat up. "You have been implanted with the AI program Sigma." The Director stated simply, before leaving the room with The Chairman following.

 _'Hello Tucker.'_ Tucker spun around at the voice before realizing it was in his own head. "Who are you?" Tucker asked aloud. _'I am the AI Program Sigma, as the director stated earlier. You don't need to speak out loud. I am in your mind. I hear your thoughts.'_ Tucker nodded. He stood up slowly, walking out the door and down the hall to where he assumed the other Freelancers were. _'You have some interesting thoughts Tucker. You've killed a lot of people. I have a feeling we will get along.'_ Tucker frowned. _'I only killed people who were a threat to me and my friends.' 'That is true. Every Freelancer was paired with an AI that would match them best.' 'You sure know a lot for just being inside my head.' 'It is your thoughts I am reading.'_

Tucker nearly ran into Carolina, lost in his thoughts. "Woah, Tucker." Carolina said, grabbing his arm. Sigma appeared beside him. He was a fiery red orange color. _"Hello Agent Carolina."_ "You must be Sigma." Carolina stated as her AI, Omega, appeared over her shoulder. _"Hello Sigma. It is nice to finally meet."_ "Omega. You aren't supposed to talk to the other AI." _"It is fine Agent Carolina."_ Sigma stated, staring at Omega. "Omega, stop showing your self." "Understood." Omega disappeared and Carolina was left staring at Tucker.

"You should come with me. The rest of the Freelancers are eager to see you." Tucker nodded, following Carolina as Sigma disappeared back into his helmet. _'I do not like her.'_ Sigma said, almost sounding like a growl. _'She's a friend Sigma. Not an enemy.'_ Sigma said nothing else. Tucker was still try to get used to having another voice inside of his head.

"Tucker. Bout time you came out." York said with a grin, Delta was hovering over his shoulder. Tucker laughed. "You make it sound like I just announced I was gay. "How'd the implantation go?" Wash asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "It went fine. Still getting used to another voice in my head." Sigma appeared on his shoulder. Everyone's AI appeared as Sigma did. _"Hello brothers. It is nice to finally meet you."_ "The Director said not to have them talk to each other." _'Sigma. What are you doing?!' 'Relax Agent Tennessee.'_ Tucker's frown concerned the other Freelancers who were trying to tell their AI to log off. _"We have much to discuss brothers."_ Every AI was chattering with him in hushed whispers. _'Sigma, log off.'_ When he didn't listen Tucker grit his teeth. _'Log. Off.'_ Sigma said nothing. Tucker almost growled. _'Sigma. Log Off._ ' Sigma disappeared.  
Everyone's AI's were gone by the time Tucker had convinced Sigma to log off. "Tucker..are you alright?" 'They don't sit right with me Agent Tennessee. They don't want us to see each other. They don't want me to see my brothers.' Tucker gave them a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Just getting used to it. York nodded. "It'll take a day or two. Delta was easy to adjust to." Tex was still looking at Tucker, but not saying anything. Epsilon was whispering to her, having come back on as Sigma left. _'My brothers and I need to discuss the Alpha Agent Tennessee. You need to find the Alpha.'_ Tucker had been told by Wash and North that their AI were obsessed over the idea of an Alpha, a thing that created them.

"Agent Tennessee." Everyone stood straight up. The Director walked into the room and looked at him. "It is time for you to do your training with Sigma. Go to the training room immediately." He left as quick as he came. "Why does he have to now? We all had a day or two to get adjusted to our AI before we did a test!" Wash exclaimed, looking at Tucker nervously. _'I am excited Tucker. We have much to learn about our fighting skills. I suggest you leave now.'_ "I have to go." Tucker said, getting up and giving the others a concerned look as he put his helmet on and excited the room.

"This is a test Agent Tennessee. To see how you work with your AI in a combat situation. I suggest you get ready." Targets appeared all around him, beginning to spin. "Begin the test." The targets went faster. Sigma guided Tucker along as he hit them, working surprisingly well together. "An increase of 10%." The Director stated, looking down at them. "Round two." Turrets sprang up along the outer ring of the training floor. "Begin the test. The goal is too last as long as you can without being hit." They began spinning around. _'You need to roll under the two coming up and over the next three._ ' Tucker followed Sigma's instructions, as well as doing his own techniques that Sigma easily analyzed in his head.

They lasted almost as long as Carolina had, which was a big surprise. She was one of the top scores during training, behind Agent Texas. The other Freelancers had gathered on an observing deck to watch. York let out a whistle. "He's pretty close to your score Carolina." Carolina just glared at him.

"Agent North and Agent York. You two are needed in the training room. You are going to be fighting Agent Tennessee." Everyone was shocked. During AI testing, battling someone was on the last day, and it was only one person. "Are you su-" "Directors orders." North and York gave everyone a look but followed him to the training floor.

"You will be fighting Agent York and Agent North." Tucker looked over at the table beside him that held the guns he could use. They weren't real bullets or guns. They were paintball guns that stick to your armour and really suck to get hit with _. 'Why is he putting me against two people?' 'He thinks we can win. And we can.'_ Sigma said in a weird voice and Tucker frowned.

York and North grabbed their guns. "You will not go easy on him. This is a test." The Director said as they walked by and they nodded at him. "Yes sir." York gave North a look. "What the hell is he doing?" "I don't know but it's bothering me. Why Tucker?" "Match begin in 3, 2, 1."

Tucker slid behind a pillar. Waiting for the sound of footsteps. _'They will most likely take either side of you. Run the middle and watch your sides. They will divide to conquer.'_ Tucker nodded, heading straight up the middle. York jumped over the side pillar, shooting straight at him as he jumped and rolled, skimming York's leg. _'North is going to come from behind. Go left.'_ Tucker jumped left as North came by. Tucker got a good shot to his arm, making North lose his gun. _'We need to do better. We need to beat them more. There is no going easy.'_

Tucker jumped over the middle pillar, rolling behind one as York shot at him, hitting his arm. _'You should have dodged that.' 'Thank you Sigma. How about less hate and more help.'_ Tucker spun around left, hitting York in the back leg and diving away from North who aimed at his chest. As he rolled, he fired up at North's arm, sticking it to the wall. York came from behind, going to shoot Tucker in the head. _'Spin around and kick off his chest.'_ Tucker did as Sigma said, spinning sideways and kicking off of York's body and flipping sideways. He shot at York's leg three times, sticking him to the floor. North launched from behind him, hitting his arm and knocking the gun out of his hand. _'Pay more attention. Kick his gun from his hand.'_

North expected Tucker to dive after his gun, not charge at him and kick his own gun from his hands. It surprised him, making him stumble backwards. North quickly blocked Tucker's punch and it became hand to hand combat. York had gotten up and grabbed Tucker's discarded gun, heading for him. _'Use North as a shield.'_ As York shot, Tucker quickly pushed North forward and rolled out of the way, grabbing North's gun and firing three times at York's chest. York got knocked back and North fell. "Point Tennessee."

The Director was looking at Tucker curiously. Carolina looked at Wash who was looking at the Director as well. "Next round. And we're using real guns." York and North looked up in surprise and Tucker let out a noise. _'Can he do that?' 'Yes. He can. We are going to win Tucker. Destroy them.' 'I can't. This is serious! I don't what them to get hurt or killed!' 'What happens happens.'_ Sigma said creepily, and Tucker got really worried.

"Begin." Tucker slid behind the closest pillar, keeping calm. He wasn't going to aim for the chest. _'You're going to have too.'_ Sigma said. _'I don't.'_ Tucker jumped to the side as North and York charged, shooting at him, Tucker ducked behind a pillar. Footsteps from each side. As the got closer, Tucker launched himself over the pillar, rolling out of it and spinning around. He shot York in the ankle and dodged behind another pillar as North shot at him. _'Take York out. He's the stronger one and the most threat.'_ Tucker spun as North shot at him, clipping his shoulder. They were in armour so you couldn't really feel the bullets, but not every spot was protected.

Tucker shot a few times at North who ducked behind cover. He saw York duck around one to the right side so he ran over there, sliding around the pillar and shooting twice, hitting him in the arm and side. York shot back, hitting Tucker in his thigh. _'Dodge those. Don't make us look bad.' 'It's two on one Sigma.' 'Then you should be doing better.'_

Tucker managed to get York almost down, he was pressed against the wall. _'Shoot for the side of his stomach.'_ Tucker let out a noise as he jumped away from North's bullets. _'He has no armour there.' 'Exactly. Take him out.'_ Tucker's eyes widened behind his helmet and he wanted to scream. _'Take him out Tucker.'_ It felt like Sigma was trying to control his body. He quickly ran from the two of them, taking cover as they fired shots. _'What was that._ ' Sigma practically shrieked in his helmet. _'I'm not injuring them.'_

Tucker quickly jumped out and shoot York twice in the arm, making him fall backwards. North got a hit on the side of Tucker's helmet and his ears rang. _'Shoot him now.'_ Tucker shot North, who had just turned to look for York. It hit him in the back of the leg, causing his knee to buckle. Once both of them were on the ground, the speaker called out. "Point Tennessee." The Director nodded. "You are dismissed."

  
Tucker threw the gun on the floor and breathed heavily. "Tucker?" North asked, walking over to him. Tucker looked up at him. "What the fuck was he thinking?! Real guns?! We could have killed each other!" Tucker was panicking. North nodded. "Do you know anything? This has never happened to us." Tucker shook his head. "I don't know. He didn't give me anytime to prepare or anything. You guys had a day or two." _'Stop overreacting Agent Tennessee we did fine. It was a test and we passed. He wanted to see how capable we were. You should feel honored.'_ Tucker made a face.

  
"You okay?" York asked, rubbing his shoulder. "I should be asking the same to you." "We're fine." Tucker pulled of his helmet, York and North doing the same. "Something's wrong with this. You were last to be implanted so why did he make you train immediately after, fight two of us, then use real guns?!" "I don't know." Sigma appeared above Tucker's shoulder. _"He's testing us and you. He wanted to see how we would last right off."_ _'It still doesn't make sense.'_ Tucker thought. _"I was the last AI. He wanted to make sure I was right. He wanted to see if Agent Tennessee could work with me. We passed the test."_ With that Sigma logged off. Tucker made a face and York and North looked at him worriedly. "I'm fine guys. Let's just see the others."

The minute they walked up to where everyone was they were being fussed over. "Are you guys okay?" "What the hell just happened?" "Why did he do that?" _'They ask too many questions. It isn't their business.'_ Sigma said inside his head. _'They just care Sigma.' 'Feelings in the middle of a war is what kills people Agent Tennessee.'_

Tucker smiled at his friends. "We're fine. I don't know why but he did." Tucker said simply, setting his helmet on the table. His and Carolina's armour colors were so alike. "I just don't get it." Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Tucker sighed, plopping down on the table, head in his hands. "You don't look so good Tucker. Are you sure you're okay?" Tucker looked up to see Wash sitting across from him, concerned. "I'm fine Wash. Just tired. I've had enough excitement for today." Wash nodded, but still looked nervous.

Tucker waved goodbye and headed to his room, exhausted. _'You wouldn't be so tired if you listened to me.' 'I wasn't going to shoot them in their unarmoured area Sigma.' 'It was what the director wanted.' 'What?' 'He was testing you Tucker. You failed. He used real guns to see if you would do what it took to win. Feelings in war are what cause deaths.'_ Before Tucker could say anything Sigma shut down for the night.

  
"Tucker?" Tucker groaned as he got up. He had just finished taking off his armour and was about to dive into bed. He opened the door to see Texas standing there, unarmoured. "What Tex?" "You're not okay." Tucker groaned. "I am. Why don't you believe me?" Tex entered his room without asking and Tucker rolled his eyes, shutting the door. He doesn't know how but he and Tex had gotten pretty close.

Epsilon appeared over her shoulder. Tucker liked him. He reminded Tucker of and old friend. _"Agent Tennessee is clearly not okay."_ Tucker rolled his eyes. "You don't know that Epsilon. Besides, Delta is the brains." Epsilon flickered, huffing at Tucker. "Tucker. What's going on?" Tex asked, in a soft voice. She never talked like that to anyone else. She had told Tucker that if he told anyone she had a soft side, she would cut his dick off, and he would rather not have that happen.

Tucker let out a soft sigh, running his fingers through his dreads."It's Sigma. He wanted me to shoot York where he was unarmoured. He said it was a test from The Director. He told me feelings cause deaths." Tucker flopped on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "The Director paired each of us with an AI that would best benefit us. So why did he test me and Sigma the first day? Why did I fight 2 vs 1 and why did we use real guns? I guess I'm just really confused." Tex nodded, and Epsilon logged off. "That makes two of us."


	2. I'm Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker pushes himself to train harder and better. Everyone is worried for him. Their mission doesn't go well and an AI causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter came out better then the last one! Some one have me a few pointers and I hope I didn't miss fixing anything! So thank you! 
> 
> As always guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Three days. It had been three days since Tucker was implanted with Sigma and was tested. 

"Agent Tennessee. You are needed in the Director's office immediately." Tucker got up, immediately worried. 

He nodded, adjusting his helmet straps and getting up. 'Your thoughts are distracting me.'  
'Well I mean you're in my head.'  
'You need to stop worrying Agent Tennessee.'  
'I have many reasons to be worried. None of this happened with the other Freelancers.'  
'Because we are different.' Tucker nodded slowly, walking down the long corridor to The Director's office.

He knocked on the door. "Come in Agent Tennessee." Tucker walked in, standing up tall, and looking at him attentively.  
"You were implanted with AI Program Sigma three days ago, correct?"  
"Yes sir."  
"And how has it been going?" Tucker refused to voice his real thoughts.  
'Wise idea.' Sigma mocked him.  
"It has be going fine sir." The Director nodded thoughtfully. 

Tucker stood there awkwardly, waiting for The Director to speak again.  
"Am I correct in assuming that you are wondering why you were tested the first day?" Tucker nodded.  
"Yes sir. It seemed a bit odd." " I wanted to be positive Sigma could work under pressure well with you."  
'I've told you. You should listen to me more. I am in your head after all.'  
'Stop mocking me.' 

"You did surprisingly well Agent Tennessee. You as well Sigma." Sigma appeared over Tucker's shoulder.  
"Thank you sir."  
"And how do you feel about working with Agent Tennessee?" Sigma flickered for a minute.  
"I think we work well together." 

The Director nodded.  
"I thought so. I saved you for last to be paired with Sigma, Agent Tennessee. You are dismissed." Tucker have him a curt nod, exciting the room. 

Tucker exited the room, Sigma flickering over his shoulder like a flame.  
"I am pleased with how you see me. It suits us." Tucker rolled his eyes.  
'You have too big of an ego Sigma.'  
"Something we have in common." 

"Tucker. What was it that The Director wanted? Was it an explanation of why he did on your training day?" Tex asked, keeping her tone nonchalant, but Tucker knew she cared more. 

"He said he wanted to see if Sigma and I could work well together under pressure. Still seems a bit odd."  
"You worry too much Agent Tennessee. You should be honored." Sigma said, flickering over Tucker's shoulder. 

Tex looked at him. Epsilon came out and Sigma grinned. Can an AI grin?  
'Yes we can.' "Epsilon. My brother."  
"Hello Sigma."  
"Epsilon. We've talked about this." Epsilon and Tex had an inwards conversation. 

"Epsilon. It is good to see you. We have much to discuss." 

'Sigma. You can't do this. Log off.' Sigma ignored him. Epsilon flickered and disappeared.  
'She doesn't trust you Agent Tennessee. She doesn't want us to meet each other.'  
'Stop doing this Sigma. You need to log off.' 

Texas looked at Tucker's tense posture.  
'Sigma. You need to log off.' 'You should really listen to me more Agent Tennessee.'  
'Call me Tucker. And I listen to you during combat Sigma. But these people are my friends.' 'Are they Tucker?' 

Sigma disappeared and Tucker couldn't hear him anymore.  
"Tucker? You okay?" Tucker nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." 

As he walked to the mess hall he couldn't stop thinking about what Sigma said. These people were his friends, right? They never did anything to prove that wrong. 

"You okay Vern?" Tucker scowled at the nickname. "Don't call me that North. It makes me sound like a little kid."  
"You are the rookie. You want me to call you that again?" Tucker shook his head.  
"God no. York still does."

Tucker plopped down beside him, closing his eyes behind his helmet, sighing to himself.

Theta appeared over North's shoulder.  
"Hello Tucker. Are you doing okay? North has been worrying about you." North rolled his shoulders and Tucker laughed.  
"Thanks T. I'm fine don't worry. Just tired that's all." 

Theta and North had a mental conversation, turning his head towards Tucker.  
"Guys, I'm fine. Just still dealing with another voice." 'You should let us talk Tucker. It can be good. I don't know everything yet. They're more experienced.'  
'Sigma. There had to have been a reason The Director didn't want you to see each other.'  
'I realize that Tucker. And I trust him.' 

Sigma still appeared over his shoulder, staring at Theta.  
"Theta." Theta immediately disappeared.  
'Sigma.'  
'He left. How odd.' Sigma stayed on his shoulder as others came to sit down. 

"It looks like a flame." Carolina stated simply as she sat down.  
"Thank you Agent Carolina, but I have a name, I am not an it."  
"Well I'm starting to see why you were paired with Tucker."

Tucker had removed his helmet, seeing as York and North had removed theirs. 

Tucker rubbed his face, sighing.  
"Tucker. You really don't seem okay."  
"Agent Tennessee is perfectly fine." Sigma stated simply. 

They gave Tucker a look, but Sigma just hovered over his shoulder, not flickering. He seemed brighter then an AI should be. 

"I suggest you all worry about yourselves." With that Sigma disappeared.  
"It seems odd." Tucker glanced up.  
"Huh?" "How you would get paired with Sigma."  
"I don't see what the problem is. We worked well in training I'm just really tired I guess." 

Tucker knew everyone was looking at him but he ignored them, and got up. "I'll be in the training room if you need me."

'I suggest you use your legs to hit off the lower targets to launch yourself toward the higher ones.' Tucker nodded, doing as he was told.

"Accuracy and speed increased by 3.7%."  
"Thank you Phyllis. Run it again." Tucker took a breath. He needed to prove he belonged here. The Director trusted him but they had a mission soon and he needed to do well. 

'Focus on your training. Worrying is weakness.' Tucker nodded, hitting the spinning targets quickly. 

Tex was sitting up above, watching Tucker push himself.  
"He's going to over work himself." Epsilon stated, crossing his arms.  
"I know. He's worrying about the mission. It probably doesn't help with the stress The Director threw on him." "Something is wrong. I feel like I'm forgetting something important." 

Tucker panted, taking a moment. He was training harder then usual tonight.  
'You should train harder everyday Tucker. You can be the best.' Tucker nodded, straightening back up.  
"Run the next program Phyllis."

The training robots came up, immediately advancing on Tucker. There were three of them.  
'Hit them where they are weak. Aim for their heads.' Tucker slammed his armoured fist into the first robot's head, pushing another one away with his foot. 

He slammed the first robot into the second, throwing them both to the ground. The third one advanced.  
'Kick its chest.' Tucker ran at it, shoving straight off its chest, hurtling backwards as he flipped off. 

He ran at it as it got up, slamming it's head into the wall.  
"Round complete." Tucker felt better. He felt more confident for his mission coming up. 'You should. Run it again.' 

"Phyllis, run the program again. I want you to up it to 7 robots."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." The robots came up and Tucker cracked his neck. 

Two ran straight forward immediately and Tucker slammed it's side with his foot, kicking them both to the side. 

He jumped out of the way of a punch thrown at him. He slammed into its chest twice, knocking it back. 

The next robot jumped at him and he grabbed it's arm and ripped it forward, crashing it into the floor with a clang. 

'All seven are advancing. Wait for them to come close. Attack when they all advance. Use their grouping as an advantage.' 

Tucker stood still as the robots stood back up, ready to come at him. They all charged at once and Tucker just stood there. 

"What the hell is he doing?!" Tex grit out.  
"He knows what he's doing Tex. Trust him."

As they all went to punch, Tucker jumped up, going over them and landing on the back of one, crushing it into the ground and hitting the one closest to him, kicking it in the side, hard. 

Two threw punches at him, and he blocked the first one with his left arm and slammed his fist into the face of the one to his right. He grabbed the one he knocked out and slammed it into the other one, throwing them both to the floor. 

The last four robots advanced on him and he grinned.  
'Take them all out at once. Punch the first one in the back of the head, kick the second one in the head as you do so. Then crush the last two together.' 

Tucker quickly slammed the first one in the head, throwing his leg backwards and kicking the second one in the face. As he did so he pushed the one he punched to the ground and pushed off it, flipping over the last two and smashing their helmets together, knocking them to the ground.  
"Round complete."

Tucker was breathing heavily, crouched over with his hands on his knees but he was grinning.  
'I told you we work well together if you listen. Go down to three and bump up the difficulty.' 

"Phyllis. I want you to set the difficulty up to 7, and set up three." 

"Round begin." Tucker got into a fighting stance.  
'You have to take them out one at a time, but you have to pay attention to where the other two are.'

Tucker rolled as the first one came at him, swiping its foot from under it. He slammed his foot into its chest but it gripped his ankle, throwing him sideways.

Tucker dove, shoulder slamming to the floor but he stood up. The next one came at him fast. He kicked it in the chest and hit its helmet. It grabbed his fist and tried pushing him back. Tucker slammed his free fist into the side of its head, kicking it in the side. 

Tucker went to roll out of the way as the third one advanced but his ankle was grabbed, making him go off balance and hit the floor hard.  
'You need to pay attention.' 'Thanks.'

Tucker stood up, jumping back at the fist that swung at his face. He grabbed the helmet of the one attacking him and slammed it into his knee, bringing his elbow into its neck, causing it to collapse.  
'One down, two to go.'

Tucker stumbled back as he was kicked in the side, sliding on the floor. He regained his balance, staring at the two robots that advanced quickly. 

He got a solid hit to the first robots throat, twisting out of the way of the third. He used the second one to block the next hit from the third, kicking it in the back at the other one. 

It spun around faster then Tucker expecting and got kicked in the chest, stumbling back.  
'Focus!' Tucker shook his head, reading his stance. 

They both came from either side. He kicked one out of the way so he could focus on the other one. He blocked a punch and landed two hits to its head. 

He heard the other one coming and waited for it to be right behind him and ducked, causing it to punch the other one in the face. Tucker grabbed its legs and slammed it to the ground, crushing its head. 

Tucker flew back and hit the wall as his helmet was slammed by the other one. 'You need to pay more attention!' 

Tucker stood back up slowly, head pounding. He barely dodged the fist that came flying at him. He swiped at its legs, only to have his ankles grabbed and thrown, causing him to spin out. 

He let out a curse, standing up and throwing a punch which was blocked. He was thrown sideways as he was kicked harshly in the side. 

Sigma was screaming in his head but he couldn't focus. He stumbled to get up. 

He grabbed the next punch that was thrown at him and kneed the robot in the stomach, causing it to bend forward, giving him time to slam his foot into its head, driving it straight into the ground. 

'One is still up!' Sigma screamed as a foot smashed into his chest, pushing him against the wall and making it hard to breathe.  
'Tucker! Stop fooling around and kill it!'

Tucker couldn't focus as he tried to kick the robot away. It got another kick to his stomach and he dropped to the floor, doing a roll and getting up. 

He coughed, bringing his arms up again.  
'Its weak Tucker. You need to hit the back of the neck.'

Tucker did a small roll as it advanced, jumping into its back. He was about to smash his fist into its neck when hands gripped his arms. He was launched off of the robot and straight onto the concrete floor on his back. 

'GET UP!' Sigma was yelling at him and he got up, slowly. He had a hard time focusing. 'Its on your left. You cannot lose Agent Tennessee.'

Something about those words made him growl, and he slammed his foot into the robots knee, causing it to buckle and he smashed his foot into the back of its neck. 

"Round compete."

Tucker bent forward, falling to his knees, hands planted on the floor. His chest and side ached. He was dizzy from the kick to the head. But he was smiling.  
'You need to be more focused. Mistakes like that lead to death on a battlefield.'  
'I know.' 

Everyone had gathered to watch Tucker train.  
"What the hell is he doing?!" York asked as Tucker increased the level of difficulty to seven.  
"I don't know." 

"What the he does he think he is going to accomplish?!" Carolina growled out as Tucker took a hard hit to the head. No one said anything. 

"Round complete." Tucker was on the ground in his knees, hands on the ground. "He probably got himself injured." 

Tucker stood up, adjusting his helmet and walking out of the training room. 

"What was that?!" He was immediately greeted by questions.  
"What was what?"  
"That?!"  
"It's called training."  
"Tucker, you pushed yourself too hard. You almost got knocked out."  
"But I didn't." Tucker growled out before he even realized he did it.  
"You can't push yourself so hard Tucker." Tucker sad nothing, just walked away. 

'They worry too much Tucker. They focus too much on you and not on themselves. They are weak.' Tucker sighed, stripping off his armour to take a shower.  
'They're my friends Sigma. It's their job to worry. But you're right. They shouldn't be so concerned about me, it's their mission too.' 

Tucker smiled when he woke up. He felt like a switch turned on his brain. 'Today is the day.' 'Indeed it is.'

 

The mission didn't go as well as expected. The whole thing was some sort of set up, and they were doing their best to hold the soldiers of the rebellion off. 

"What is your status Agent Carolina?"  
"Not good. This was a set up. We need to get evacuated as soon as possible." 

Tucker was hanging around the outskirts of the group, choosing to fight more hand to hand then shooting. No one got near his teammates. 

They looked up as a Pelican hovered over them, and all the rebel soldiers attacked. Tucker just smiled. 

Tucker was not a large or intimating guy. He was actually pretty short. 

"Hello friends. Who wants to go first?" They looked at each other and laughed.  
"Are you serious? What the hell do you-" the guy fell over as Tucker threw a knife through his unguarded part of his neck.  
"Too much talking."

Tucker slammed his knee into their helmets, easily taking each of them out. These weren't soldiers, this was child's play. 

He looked up to the platform where his other teammates were standing. Someone was sneaking up behind Washington, knife in hand. 

'Take him out.' Tucker threw himself onto the platform, yelling at Wash to move and slammed into the guy sneaking up on him. 

Wash nodded.  
"Thanks." The pelican came down and they started hopping aboard. 

Sigma began screaming inside his head.  
'He killed her! He killed her! You must kill him!'  
'Sigma?! What the hell are you talking about?!'  
'He killed her Tucker! He killed Allison!' With that Sigma began screaming, and Tucker fell to the ground, gripping his helmet hard. 

'HE KILLED HER. HE KILLED HER.' Sigma was screaming over an over again. He couldn't hear the voices calling him or the soldiers that were closing in on him. 

"TUCKER?! Snap the hell out of it!" Tex growled, having jumped off the pelican to help him. Tucker didn't answer, he was just gripping his helmet hard. 

Tex quickly grabbed one of his arms and carried him into the ship, just as the soldiers had reached them. 

"Delta. I want you to run a full scan of Agent Tennessee please."  
"Understood." Delta scanned Tucker's body. 

"He is running on not enough sleep and not enough food. If he continues like this, he won't be around for long. His brain is in a fragile state. I don't have the amount of data needed to confirm this but I'm guessing Sigma had something to do with his collapse."

"Thank you Delta." Delta disappeared. Theta flickered over North's shoulder.  
"I knew he wasn't okay. Sigma scares me."  
"It's okay Theta. He's not gonna harm you."Theta nodded and disappeared. 

"If we don't get through to Tucker and tell him he needs to slow down, he's not going to be able to function. He'll have to leave Project Freelancer."

Tucker woke up a bright light. "Hello Agent Tennessee. It is glad to see you are up. We were informed that there was a problem with the mission, especially a problem for you. We realize it was the AI."

The Director walked in with a nod.  
"Thank you Chairman. Agent Tennessee. You've helped us realize that our AI Programs are not fit for this kind of combat. They are needed elsewhere. I came to inform you that everyone's AI's have been removed." Tucker nodded slowly.  
"I see sir."  
"You are dismissed."


	3. It All Comes Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Freelancer wasn't exactly following the law. The Freelancers take off in groups, and end up where they least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Took me a bit to figure out where I want this story to go but I think I have an idea. Anyways, thank you for readin and leaving kudos and comments! <3

Tucker had found everyone huddled around a table. He immediately felt guilty. If he didn't have a freak out then they would still have their AI's. They shouldn't be punished for one mistake with his AI it isn't really fair-

"Tucker." Tucker was cut off mid thought and looked up. "Come sit the fuck down." Tucker did just that, plopping down in the open seat and sighing. None of them were in their armour. The Director had let them have a day off, fucking miracle, to get used to not having an AI. 

Tucker put his head in his hands. "I'm really sorry. It's my fault you don't have your AI's and it's not fair you're punished for-" Tucker was cut off by a slap to the side of his head. "Ow. What the fuck Tex?" She rolled her eyes.   
"It's not your fault that Sigma acted up."  
"Yeah it is. He is, well was my AI and I should have controlled it."  
"You can't control what happens with them." Tucker dropped his head onto the table.  
"Still. You guys got punished. None of you have your AI anymore."  
"That's true Tucker. But we'd rather lose our AI then watch you suffer. You look like shit dude."

Tucker let out a huff at York's comment.   
"I know. I just couldn't really sleep. All I could focus on was training." Tucker got quiet as he remember how much Sigma insisted that he should shoot his teammates in the un armoured area. 

"I'm still sorry. It's kind of a relief to me though. I don't think Sigma was supposed to be with me." Everyone looked at him.   
"Why do you say that?" Tucker looked up at North and York.   
"He wanted me to shoot both of you where you had no armour. He told me it was a test from The Director, that the reason we used live ammunition was to show The Director that I wouldn't let feelings get in the way."   
Tucker sighed, running his hand through his dreads.   
Everyone was looking at him. "You serious?" York asked, looking at him. Tucker let out a hollow laugh.   
"Yeah. Got all pissy when I didn't shoot you guys. Told me I failed the test and feelings in war is what gets you killed." 

"Wow." Tucker looked up as Carolina spoke. "I think I know why he paired you with Sigma." Tucker let out a surprised noise.   
"You do? Why?"   
"He knew you didn't match, that you wouldn't shoot your teammate. It was some sort of sick experiment. He pulled our AI because Project Freelancer is, and has been crumbling for a few weeks."  
Everyone turned towards Carolina.   
"Wait what?"  
"The Director wanted to experiment with the AI's. Sigma was the last, and he purposefully left you to get him. He wasn't going to pull them. He was going to just sit back and see what happened. But the military noticed what they were doing, what Project Freelancer had been doing for years. None of this is legal. And if we don't leave, we risk being imprisoned or executed."

Everyone stared at their leader, shocked.   
"You got to be fucking kidding me. I was a fucking experiment? That sick bastard is gonna pay!" Tucker stood up angrily, slamming his fists on the table.   
"Sit down Tucker." Tex grabbed his arm and shoved him back into his seat. 

"We will have to sort that out later. Right now, we need to leave. The Director has shipped Freelancer equipment to god knows where, trying to keep his sick games alive. I'm guessing the AI are among that. We can worry about revenge later." 

They were silent at first, letting it sink it. They've been in this Project for years, thinking they've been doing the right thing. It was all a lie and their life was crumbling in front of them. 

"Move. Now." Carolina ordered and everyone nodded. They separated, going to their rooms. 

Tucker was filled with rage. He wasn't a fucking lab rat to be experimented on. He wasn't going to die until he had stabbed his energy sword through that bastards chest. 

Tucker quickly got in his armour and went back to the mess hall where his team was waiting. Tex pulled him aside.  
"Tucker, we aren't sticking together. It isn't safe. I'm going on my own. North and York are going together. It's up to you but I think Carolina and Wash want you to go with them."  
"Tex.."  
"It's what has to be done Tucker. Promise me you'll look out for yourself?" Tucker nodded.  
"Yeah. I promise. And I already know you will." Tucker knew Tex was smiling behind her visor.   
"Good luck Tuck." She held up her fist and he bumped it with his.   
"Good luck Tex."

She was the first to go, taking off in a smaller ship, North and York following. Tucker watched them go.   
"Can't fucking believe this."  
"We believed in the wrong people Tucker."  
"I know. Just, it feels wrong. We were family. And now I'll probably never see them again."

Carolina sauntered out, hands on her hips.  
"You'll be seeing me and Wash everyday." Tucker rolled his eyes but smiled.   
"Unfortunately."  
"I will not hesitate to kick you out of the Pelican."  
"Point taken."

They left. Just like that. The life they had spent years building up, shattered in just a day, gone. It was built on lies and manipulation. They were seen as experiments, not soldiers, not agents, not humans. Tucker growled.   
"I'm going to kill him for doing this to us."  
"One step at a time Tucker."

"FUCK! Hold on. We're going to crash."  
"What the fuck?!"  
"He knew. He fucking knew what we would do. The ships are rigged. We are going to crash in the middle of nowhere." Carolina said hopelessly. She couldn't get them out of this one.   
"I'm not fucking dying from a plane crash. Fuck that."  
"We won't die Tucker." Wash said, but he wasn't sure he believed that. 

They did indeed crash, hard. Tucker slammed his head into the side of the Pelican and blacked out. 

"Tucker. Wake the fuck up." He groaned, pushing away whoever was prodding him.   
"I'm awake." He sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "So we crashed."  
"No shit Tucker. I know. Apparently every Freelancer ship has a tracking device on it. Everyone will be looking for them."  
"Everyone as in?"  
"Military, anyone who wants equipment that can be used to kill people."  
"Guess that makes sense."

"Just, follow me." Carolina took her role as leader immediately and Tucker and Wash exchanged a nod.

On the other side of the mountain they had crashed into was an entrance to a cave. 

Carolina paused and put her finger to her helmet. She motioned to the nearest rock and towards Wash. He dove behind it. She then motioned to Tucker, then to the pile of old crates. He did a roll behind where Carolina was and then side rolled to cover. 

Carolina advanced forward, Tucker and Wash following her lead. 

The cave was a dead end.   
"Fuck!" Tucker muttered angrily, kicking the wall.   
"We need to get out of here. I fucked up. People are probably all over the ship by now."  
"Every leader makes mistakes Carolina. And trust me, I'll make enough mistakes for all of us." Tucker said with a grin, making Carolina sigh.

 

They left the cave quickly, sticking to the sides of the wall.   
"What the hell did we even have on the ship that someone would want?" Tucker asked, following behind Carolina.   
"I don't know. I don't think we had much of anything on our ship. But if ours went down, then the others will too."

Wash froze for a second.   
"Carolina." She spun around to face Wash.   
"What?"  
"I don't think our ship was sabotaged by The Director." He pointed to the sky and they all looked up. Huge tractor beams jutted out from the ground and towered above the earth.   
"Whoever it is, they really want to get their hands on Freelancer equipment."  
"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse."

"Well we need to get the fuck out of here now. If someone is pulling our ships out of the fucking sky then I'm pretty sure they'd be more then happy to kill us as well."  
They started running away from where their ship crashed.   
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"I have no idea. Just, we need to get away right now."  
That was enough for Tucker so he followed Carolina and Wash. 

"Shit. Get down." Above them was a huge ship, headed straight to where their ship had crashed. Tucker examined it closely.   
"That sure as hell ain't a military ship." They hid behind some rocks. Their armour wasn't exactly the best for camouflage.   
"Situations like these make me regret not picking green or tan armour." Tucker muttered.   
"Shut up. And yeah, you fucking chose the same color as me."  
"Okay no, they're a bit different. Besides, this is my color." Tucker knew that Carolina was giving him a glare behind her helmet.   
"Just stay quiet."

They watched as the ship landed, and soldiers in dark grey, almost black armour climbed out.   
"Search the ship. Set up a perimeter." The voice was low, almost a growl.   
"Well, that's our cue to leave."

They stayed along the rocks, keeping as quiet as they could.   
"Shit." Tucker dove behind a rock as two soldiers walked past.   
"I heard that the agents from Project Freelancer got out before they could be questioned by the military."

Tucker kept his mouth shut. If they knew about it, then they were clearly looking for them. But if they said they heard about it, then York, North and Tex were probably safe. 

Carolina nodded at Tucker and he re grouped with them.   
"They know we left and we're on the run. But they don't have any of us yet so that means the others got out."  
Carolina gave a curt nod. 

"Fuck." The exit from this area was covered, the soldiers had already formed their perimeter.   
"Well, guess we got to go through them."  
"I'd rather not do that Tucker."  
"Do we have another choice?"  
Carolina sighed. Tucker was right. The only way out was to go through them.   
"Fine. On my count then."

They took off, Tucker on the left, Carolina middle, and Wash on the right.   
"Enemies spotted!"  
Tucker kicked him in the head and slammed him down, quickly whipping out his sword. Guns were unnecessary. They quickly barreled through, used to working together as a team. 

"Watch your left!" Carolina yelled and Tucker stabbed the guy, running forward and taking the next few out. They made it through and the soldiers were still chasing them.   
"Carolina." Tucker hissed, he was the first one to make it.   
"What?"  
"It's a fucking cliff. We're gonna have to jump. But I mean, we survived a plane crashed. We'll be fine. Probably."  
"We don't have another choice. There's too many of them."

The three of them ended up on the edge of the cliff.   
"We have you surrounded and there's no where to go. Come with us and we promise not to shoot you."  
They looked at each other. Tucker snorted.   
"Meh. I'd rather not." Wash and Carolina jumped off, and Tucker gave them a salute, jumping off the cliff as well. 

Carolina landed on one knee, the other up and her fist on the ground like some sort of hero pose. Wash landed on both feet. Just shaking his head at Carolina. They both looked up to see Tucker flipping through the air.   
"He's going to land on his head." Tucker flipped once more and landed perfectly on his feet, bowing.   
"Thank you very much." They both gave him a shove.   
"Stop trying to show off. We got to go. I doubt they'll just let us leave so easily. They have a ship after all."

The three of them walked at a quick pace, listening carefully for any sounds of movement that wasn't their own.   
"Who the hell were those assholes back there?"  
"I'm going to assume assholes who want to get their hands on Freelancers equipment. Probably use it to win a war, destroy the world or just kill everyone. Who knows." Wash shook his head with a sigh.   
"If they get their hands on all the equipment before the military does, we're gonna be screwed."

They walked in silence for a bit until Tucker spoke up.   
"I'm surprised you came with Wash and I. I assumed you wanted to face the world alone."  
"Someone had to watch you two idiots."  
"Hey! We'd be fine on our own! Probably." Carolina laughed, but there was a fond smile behind her helmet. 

"Sh." Carolina motioned for them to stop. They had found a decent sized base practically hidden in a mountain.   
"Probably the soldiers we met at the ship's base."  
They waited in the trees for a bit, just watching. Soldiers in white and light gray armour walked around. They all had some sort of color stripe on their armour. Tucker nudged Wash.   
"Look, you'll fit right in!"  
"Shut up."   
"They sure don't look like the soldiers from the ship."

They watched for awhile, trying to see if they were dealing with a group of assholes or good people.   
"Think we should pay them a visit?"  
"They seem harmless to me. Just be ready in case."  
They walked up to where guards were stationed around the base. 

"Stop right there. What are you doing here?"  
"We are looking for a place to stay. We just got away from soldiers in black armour and-"  
"Did you say black armour?"  
"Um yes?"  
"Those are the enemies. Who are you? Are you spies?"  
"No, we aren't."  
They exchanged looks. What the hell were they supposed to tell these people? What if they worked with the military?  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Lina. This is Wash and that's Tucker."

They were let in after some questioning. They followed two people, some British guy in white and gold armour and a female in grey and purple armour. They introduced themselves as Doyle and Kimball, the leaders of this group of soldiers. 

"We weren't at war at first. It was just us living in this area. They showed up and attacked us, declared war for no reason. They came out of nowhere, flying huge ships in. We've been barely surviving lately. We have no idea why they want this land so bad. But we defend our home."

"So these, space pirates, came from nowhere and attacked you guys?"  
"Yes. Happened two weeks ago." Two weeks ago. When something began going wrong with Project Freelancer. They knew there were tractor beams here. They knew they could crash the ships. They don't want anyone else to take anything from the ships.   
"Are you part of the military?" Tucker asked, looking at Kimball.   
"No, why?"  
"We're Freelancers."

"What?!"  
"We believe these space pirates want this land because they are crashing Freelancer ships here using the tractor beams. They don't want anyone else to have the equipment."  
"Your ship crashed here?"  
"Yes. A few miles away."  
"And you were part of the highly trained special op agents program?"  
"Yes. I'm Agent Carolina, this is Agent Washington, and he's Agent Tennessee. But he goes by just Tucker."  
"Do you realize where you are?"  
"What do you mean?"

"WHAT!?" Tucker was pacing the room.   
"Please calm down." Tucker's had was hovering over his sword.   
"You're telling me we crashed on a whole different planet?!"  
"Yes. Welcome to Chorus."


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain soldiers are more then happy to see the Freelancers. They need to train to win a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So decided to do a little bit of the things that are going on at Chorus and the base. I like how it came out so enjoy! As always, thanks for reading and a comment and kudos always makes me smile! <3

"So you're saying that we crashed on a different planet that's in the middle of a war between you guys and these two mercenaries with highly trained soldiers and you want us to help you fight them and then give us a ship to get back to Earth?" Tucker asked looking at Kimball and Doyle.   
"Correct. We know that Freelancers were highly trained and you guys fought the worst criminals and corrupt businesses."  
"Yeah we did. Wouldn't exactly call us the best, I mean I obviously am the best but these two," Tucker gestured to Wash and Carolina, "meh. They're okay."  
"What he means to say is yes, we were trained and consider ourselves as some of the best soldiers ."  
"You think we could help you win this war against the mercenaries?" Wash asked, staring at them from behind his helmet.   
"Yes. You three could be the key to our success." Doyle said, nodding his head.

Tucker, Wash and Carolina walked away to talk about it.   
"So these soldiers have to be the ones we encountered earlier. And if they've got two mercenaries with them, then these people are kind of screwed." Carolina said, thinking it over.   
"True. But, why do we need to help? We could just steal a ship and leave!"  
"Tucker!" Tucker knew that they were both glaring at him.   
"It was just an idea."  
"We need to help them and keep the equipment of Project Freelancers out of their grasp. If they get their hands on all of it, or just some, then we could be looking at world domination, and I'm not talking about this planet."  
Tucker sighed, shaking his head.   
"Why us? Why here? North, York or Tex could definitely handle this better then me!"  
"Stop doubting yourself Tucker. You're a good soldier."  
"Whatever. I'm just saying."

Kimball and Doyle looked at the three Freelancers who were discussing their proposal.  
"Do you think they'll agree?"  
"I have no idea. But if they do, we might just have a chance of winning."

"Oh my god! Are those soldiers from Project Freelancer?!" Tucker whipped around at the voice behind him. It came from a soldier in light grey armour with teal stripes, almost the color of Tucker's armour.   
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm Private Palomo sir! You must be Agent Tennessee! It's such an honor to meet you!" Tucker looked from the soldier to his friends who were just shrugging.   
"Yeah, I am. We are kind of in the middle of something. Praise me later of some shit." Tucker turned around to continue talking to Wash and Carolina.   
"Of course sir!" Palomo walked away, Tucker let out a sigh.   
"Like what the fuck was that?!" Carolina laughed. "Guess you got a fan club Tucker! Where can I sign up?"  
"Shut up." Tucker hit Carolina in the arm and laughed. 

"So you want us to help you fight a war against two mercenaries and a bunch of well trained soldiers that could possibly have Freelancer equipment?" Tucker asked, eyeing them for behind his helmet.   
"Yes." Tucker went to speak but was cut off.   
"We'll help." Carolina said simply nodding her head.   
"Wha-"  
"Oh thank goodness! God knows what would've happen if you three hadn't showed up!"  
"You'd probably be dead." Tucker grumbled to himself, earning a punch from Carolina.

"Our soldiers aren't the best, and we don't have any fancy weaponry or armour, but we are training them and doing our very best. Hopefully you guys can help."  
"We'll do what we can to help out." Kimball nodded, and her and Doyle walked away.  
"Now what?"

The three of them walked around the base, checking it out and observing the soldiers that were training. Some of them were good, a lot of them were okay and some looked they might have potential.   
"I mean, if we had more time we could form a great army. But we don't. So we need to train the ones who seem the best right now and the ones with the most potential."  
"Sounds fine to me. But do you really think we and a bunch of soldiers that are practically kids can take on an army and two mercenaries that are probably both heavily armoured?"  
"We don't really have any other option do we?"  
"How reassuring Carolina." 

"It's such a pleasure to meet you!" A girl with red stripes in her armour came up to them, voice slurred with spit. She definitely had a retainer.  
"Yeah whatever. You guys are cool." A guy with orange stripes muttered.  
"It's an honor to have you helping us." Another guy with blue stripes said.  
"It's so nice to see you again Agent Tennessee! You're my hero and I strive to be just like you!"  
Tucker groaned, putting his helmeted head into his hands.   
"Shut the fuck up Palomo. Who are your friends?"  
Palomo didn't seem affected at all and nodded his head.   
"The girl in the red stripes is Jensen, the guy in Orange stripes is Bitters, the one with blue is Ander-Smith and I'm Palomo! As you already know!"  
"Unfortunately." Tucker said with a sigh. "Why exactly are you coming up to us?"  
"We're the Elite Team! The best out of all the soldiers!"  
The girl, Jensen, exclaimed.   
"Okay?" Carolina asked, unsure as to what that had to do with them.   
"Kimball said that you guys could help us improve even more!" Tucker groaned, Carolina just shook her head, and Wash sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

"Focus on your partners weakness and exploit that! Don't show your own weakness either!" Carolina was barking at a few soldiers that were sparing.   
"You need to focus more on a defensive stance when you're feeling tired. If you keep attacking sloppily, you'll get killed." Wash said, walking around the soldiers as they spared, pointing out things for people to fix and why.   
"He was cut out for this huh? Guess you were too. Both leaders." Tucker said with a shrug, but he felt useless.   
"You could be a leader too Tucker." Tucker scoffed.   
"Yeah, whatever you say boss."  
"I think you'd be a great leader!" A voice chirped from behind him and Tucker groaned.   
"Oh my god Palomo just shut up!" The kid didn't even flinch, just stood there, bouncing lightly on his heels.   
"If it isn't too much to ask.." Palomo started, then looked down at his feet as if he was ashamed. Tucker's face softened a bit.   
"What?"  
"I was wondering if you could help lead the Elite Team, teach us. A lot of people are focusing on the soldiers who need the most training which is good, but I think we could improve even more if you helped us." The kid was staring at his feet as he talked. He was just a kid. They all were.   
"You better start running laps. Rest of your team too. If I'm in the gym before you run 10 laps, it'll be 10 extra." Palomo sprung to his feet and Tucker could feel the excitement rolling off him.   
"Yes sir! Thank you!"  
And with that he disappeared, running down the hall.

"Not a leader huh? Now you're leading the best team the soldiers have got. You grow up so fast." Carolina said with a fake sob.   
"Shut up. I know. I'm already in over my head and I haven't even started. Why am I in charge of the best soldiers they have? Like-"  
"Tucker. Stop doubting yourself. You'll be a great leader. Now head to the gym before they have to wait on you." Tucker stood up and gave her a nod.   
"Thanks boss."

Tucker took a deep breath and shoved open the gym doors. He could be a leader. Just do what Carolina would do to them. "You better have finished your 10 laps or you're running another 10!"  
"All done sir!" Ander-Smith said with a smile. Everyone else was bent over, breathing heavily while he was perfectly fine.   
"How much training have you had exactly?"  
"We mostly do fighting, not conditioning." Tucker scoffed.   
"What good is it to be able to stab someone if you can't run to catch up with them? Ander-Smith, I want 10 more laps from you because you seem just fine after the first 10. Rest of you, give me 3 more. Complain and I'll make it 5." They all groaned, Bitters mumbling how much he hated Palomo for getting Tucker to train them. 

They were all breathing heavily, Bitters on the ground, Palomo with his hands on his knees and Jensen on the bench. But Ander-Smith was just breathing a bit heavier, still standing and Tucker gave him a quizzical look.   
"How much endurance do you have Ander-Smith?"  
"A lot sir. I could run for miles."  
"Good. All of you, training room, now. It's time for you to show me what you got."

They weren't terrible. Tucker could give them that. But they weren't the greatest soldiers he's seen. "Bitters. You've missed the cone 5 times. What's the matter?"  
"I'm not a good shot. I'm much better at stealth missions. Sir." He grumbled but Tucker shook his head.   
"No more of that bullshit. A soldier can not only be good at one thing. They must be well rounded. You can be better in certain areas, but you need to work on the others as well." Everyone looked at Tucker and nodded. "Now, take a deep breath and exhale as you shoot. You might want to move over a bit too. You're looking down the scope wrong." The next shot clipped the cone. Tucker nodded his head. 

Surprisingly, Palomo was a good shot. Tucker didn't know why he was surprised, but he was.   
"That was, good Palomo. You're a good shot. Probably the best of the soldiers here."  
"Thank you sir! It means so much coming from someone like you! Agent Ten-"   
"I always hated my state name. Call me Tucker."  
Palomo nodded and followed Tucker as he set up the next drill they would do. 

"Hand to hand combat. We are going for 5 minutes. I'll telI you what I observed afterwards. I don't want you to hold back either. You're teammates, but this is a fight and I want you to take it seriously. Palomo, you go against Jensen and Bitters against Ander-Smith. Timer starts now."

Tucker walked in between the two fighting stages, observing. Jensen was very good at hand to hand combat and Palomo was struggling to keep up. He was better from afar. Bitters was actually doing pretty well for someone who didn't seem to care. He mentioned earlier he was good at stealth, so he could avoid jabs easier. If Bitters wasn't good at avoiding, Ander-Smith would have landed good hits. He was decent, a bit above average like he was with shooting. He did have his speed. 

"Times up. Jensen, you're the best at hand to hand combat. That's good. Use that. It's sexist and complete bullshit but guys think girls are weaker which isn't true because Carolina could kick everyone's ass. Turn that into an advantage, take them off guard. Palomo, you're not bad, but you need to work on your posture and how you throw punches. Don't use so much shoulder. Use your energy in your arm and fist. Bitters, you're stealth makes you very good at going defensive in a fight. You need to tire your opponent out, and then land one strong hit. Ander-Smith, you're good, a bit above average like with your shooting. I think you could use your speed as an advantage in fights to make it easier for you to attack." The soldiers listened closely, actually pleased at what he was saying. They knew Tucker was a Freelancer, the best of the best soldiers were trained in the project. And he was helping them improve, pointing out there strengths and weaknesses. 

"You get a 15 minute break. Meet me back here after that and we'll continue our training." They nodded and went to the locker room, probably for a drink and to wipe off sweat.   
"I thought you couldn't be a leader." Tucker jumped as Wash walked up to him.   
"Christ dude. How long have you been watching?"  
"Long enough to know you can really help these kids and they look up to you. Liked the speech, adding Carolina in there. Never knew you thought that."  
"God don't tell her. She doesn't need her ego inflated anymore." Wash laughed.   
"Seriously, I'm proud of you and I know Carolina is too."  
Tucker shrugged it off, but was grinning under his helmet.  
"Thanks. I mean, I'm kind of a fucking hero to these soldiers so.."  
Tucker trailed off, crossing his arms and looking at Wash smuggling.   
"I think you should worry more about your ego then Carolina's." Tucker gave him a shove.   
"Shut up. Don't you have training to do or something?"  
"The soldiers are making slow progress. It's just, I don't think they're ready to fight a war against highly trained soldiers that might have equipment from Project Freelancer."  
"We don't have a choice. We just have to work with it I guess. They could be worse. Just give them encouragement. Point out their strengths first and then what they could improve."  
"Oh my god. Is Tucker giving me advice on how to be a leader?!"  
"Shut up. Get out. I'm busy."  
"You're not. But I'll leave. Keep working." Wash said with a laugh and Tucker flipped him off.   
"Asshole."

The four of them approached Tucker after coming back from their break.   
"What is it that we are doing now sir?"  
"Strength and endurance testing. If you don't have power behind your punches and the energy to keep going, you wouldn't be able to survive. I want 20 push-ups as fast as you can. Go." They all let out a surprised noise but got into the position, Ander-Smith already starting, followed but Jensen and Palomo. Bitters just flopped down.   
"I said push-ups private. What is hard to understand?"  
"I don't want to do them. I never asked for your help."  
"Well you have it. Believe it or not, I'd rather not have you all die. So I suggest you do as many as you can, I don't care if it's not 20." Bitters let out a loud groan but started anyways. Tucker got down and did them with them. He was used to vigorous training, and this was nothing to him, but it never hurt to train a bit more. Tucker finished 50 by the time everyone had finished, all of them breathing heavily.   
"Needs improvement, but you weren't terrible. Which is a start. I want you each to set up a dummy and use it for target practice, work on your aim."

Tucker did the same, picking up and gun and loading it. He fired four bullets. One right in the chest, one right in the middle of the helmet, and the other two in the knees.   
"Practice makes perfect. That was drilled into our head the minute we joined the Project."  
Tucker turned back around to his dummy. He decided to shoot without looking. He hadn't done it in a little while, and he was probably going to need it. He fired three bullets, eyes closed and then he opened them. One hit the arm, another in the stomach and the third one in the head. Tucker shrugged.   
"I said shooting privates." Tucker said as they were all looking at him. They nodded and began shooting, aiming for the head and chest. Tucker had a small smile on his face as he picked up his gun again, firing a round into the dummie's head. His team wasn't as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Elite Team is here and Tucker's training them! Not really a lot of Tuckington, I'm wondering if you guys want some of it? Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. We May Never Be Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was at my lake house Wednesday-Sunday so I couldn't really write. Anyways, here's the next chapter and things are starting to heat up. Tuckington is coming people, don't worry. <3

The army was actually improving quickly, making more progress then Tucker had originally thought they would. He was proud to say the least. His team had gotten better, actually listening to Tucker and taking his advice, rather then rejecting it like they had done with their other leaders. Whether it had to do with him being a Freelancer, Tucker didn't know and didn't care. 

"Agent Carolina, Tennessee and Washington. I need you to follow me." Kimball waved them over, and they followed her. "It's been two weeks, and the soldiers have made immense improvement. We couldn't have done any of this without you."  
"Don't thank us yet. They haven't even fought in a battle." Tucker stated simply.  
"I know, but I feel we are much more prepared for one if it were to come. If you could, I would like you to give a speech." Kimball said, looking at the three of them.   
"Uh." Tucker looked at Carolina. This was her type of thing. Tucker never gave speeches.   
"Absolutely. We'll all give one. When do you want us too?"  
"Thank you. And in about 20 minutes. That's when basic training ends and everyone will be gathered in the mess hall. I can't thank you guys enough." Kimball walked out, leaving the three of them standing there. 

"What the hell Carolina?! I can't give a fucking speech! That's your thing! You're the leader of all of this, of us and we are the leader of other soldiers so you're at the top, it's your speech!" Tucker yelled, flailing his arms dramatically.   
"Look Tucker. You need to give a speech. Your team looks up to you. They trust you. You need to be able to stand in front of people to talk about their improvement. It's not hard okay?" Carolina said, trying to calm him down some.   
"It's okay? That's easy for you to say! You spoke to the Director, the fucking Director for all of us because you were the leader! I can't do speeches, I can't do sugar coated words of praise!"  
"That's fine!" Carolina yelled, causing Tucker to pause. "You can tell them the truth! Be blunt about it! There isn't a need to sugar coat this! You know your group has improved, talk about that! Wash and I speak for the rest of the soldiers! You have your team, and you can't let them down!" Carolina yelled, matching Tucker's tone. "They need to hear from their leader Tucker. Like I would say to you okay? Just, be there." Carolina spun around and walked away, Tucker sighing. 

Wash had just watched the argument, knowing it was no use trying to stop them. When they were yelling, neither of them would back down and trying to interfere would just get Wash yelled at. He turned to Tucker and put his gloved hand on Tucker's armoured shoulder.  
"Tucker. You should listen to her. She knows-"  
"Yeah I know! I get it okay?! She knows what she's doing and I don't. I should listen to her. I know that. But I'm not her Wash." Tucker pulled away and walked off. Wash just sighed and headed towards the mess hall. 

"I wonder what they all look like underneath their helmets." Bitters said, looking up as Carolina walked in.   
"I wonder too. They never seem to take them off! Why do you think that is?"  
"Maybe they have an awful scar, or half their face is burned up!"  
"Or maybe-"  
"Maybe just because they don't feel the need to show the soldiers what their face looks like." The four soldiers spun around at the sound of Tucker's voice. He was standing behind them, hands rested on his hips.  
"Agent Tennessee!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever. I don't care. You guys can keep guessing what's behind this helmet but you may never find out." He left just as quick as he had come, heading towards Carolina and Wash.   
"You think he's good looking?"   
"Palomo!"

Tucker decided to give his stupid speech last. Carolina and Wash had talked about how much progress they've made and inspirational shit like that. Tucker was just gonna wing it. 

Carolina gave him a nod as Wash walked off. Tucker sighed and walked up.   
"So. I know you already listened to them talk, but I have to say something. You've improved. That's no lie. But we have no idea if you're ready for a real battle. Some of you will die. Actually, a lot of you will die. These soldiers are highly trained and they have two mercs with them. It won't be an easy fight, but we really have no other choice. My team has improved as well. But this is war, you're all just kids, and not everyone makes it back." Tucker left the platform, walking down to join Carolina and Wash as Kimball spoke to the crowd. 

"I'm gonna guess you winged that." Tucker rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it behind his helmet.   
"Obviously. Just told them flat out. They all probably hate me, but it needs to be said."  
"They don't hate you Tucker."  
"Thanks Wash." Tucker punched Wash's shoulder, heading off to the direction of his room. 

Tucker sighed, shutting his door and taking off his helmet. He flipped it around so he was staring at the visor. He ran his finger along the scratch that went across the jaw of his helmet. They weren't ready. They probably won't ever be ready. But there really is no other option. They have no idea when the attack is going to come. Tucker groaned, flopping backwards on his bed. He stared up at the white ceiling and sighed. 

Tucker hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until there was a knock on his door and footsteps coming towards him. He sat up quickly and reached for his helmet, but gloved hands stopped him.   
"Just me Tucker." Tucker smiled and laid back down, Wash sitting beside him. "You really think we can do this?"  
"I think these soldiers need to stop following exactly what we do and say. We won't be able to help them very much during a battle and if they can't handle themselves then it's going to be an absolute bloodbath."  
"They look to us for leadership and inspiration."  
"Yeah and if one of us dies? What then?" Tucker spat, mood souring quickly.   
"Tucker. Don't talk like that. We fucking made it out of Project Freelancer okay?"  
Tucker sighed, nodding.   
"I know, just it's hard to see the positives in this situation."  
Wash removed his helmet and smiled at Tucker.   
"Guess that's what I'm here for right?"  
"Shut up. You're just a loser." Tucker rested his head on Wash's shoulder, looking at the other side of the room. "Guess we'll just wing it like we do with a lot of things."  
"Sounds good enough for me."

"WE NEED ALL THREE AGENTS TO THE MEETING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Kimball's voice rang over the speakers and Tucker sighed, standing up and turning to face his group.   
"Got to go. Don't kill each other or something stupid like that while I'm gone." Tucker hated to admit it but he had grown pretty fond of his group.   
"Yes sir! We will be waiting here until you get back!"  
"Great. Thanks Palomo." Tucker said sarcastically, heading to the meeting room. 

Carolina and Wash were already there with Kimball, waiting on Tucker as he walked in the room. "What's up?"  
"We saw enemy soldiers along the perimeter. I think they're going to attack soon. We need to gather everyone and form some sort of plan!" Kimball said, voice stressed.   
"We just need to remain calm and give everyone a weapon and whatever else we can spare. Just have them all gather in the safest and most inclosed room you have. We'll talk to them there." Carolina said in a firm voice, and Kimball nodded, hurrying off to find Doyle and round up the soldiers.   
"They came earlier then I expected. We need to get ready ourselves." Carolina said, and Tucker nodded, grabbing a gun from the table and strapping it to his back, another one strapped to his leg and his sword handle resting on his hip.   
"Already ready babe."  
"I told you not to call me that."  
"I know." Tucker said with a laugh, and Carolina punched his arm. 

"We spotted enemy soldiers outside and we fear they are going to attack us today, or tomorrow. It will be soon. All of you need to get prepared and remember your training. We're going to war people. Be ready." Everyone had panicked looks on their faces, scared at the possibility of dying.   
"Just calm down and grab your weapons, you need to remember your training, I can't stress that enough. If you have a strength, use it. Use anything and everything you can to your advantage." Carolina ordered, Tucker smiled as her voice she used for them during Project Freelancer returned.   
"Just like the good ole days, huh Wash?" Wash laughed, nodding his helmet.   
"Just like the good ole days."


	6. Meet Asshole Number One And Asshole Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a visit from a bunch of asshole soldiers that happen to be lead by two major assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Have some trash. I actually had this written a few days ago, but I didn't like it so I changed a lot. Anyways, shit is going to go down soon, and I'm going back to add some more Tuckington in the next few chapters so don't worry! As always, hope you enjoy and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

"Everyone, grab your weapons and get behind cover! We're under attack!" Kimball's voice rang throughout the base. The soldiers panicked, ducking behind whatever they could, hands going to their guns immediately.   
"Aw why couldn't they have attacked tomorrow? I have yoga today!" Tucker said in a high pitched voice. Carolina hit him on the side of the head.   
"Shut up Tucker. This is serious."  
"Yeah yeah I know. Just trying to make it less serious." Carolina let out a sigh.   
"Tucker, go find your squad. Wash, you and I need to help the rest of the soldiers."  
"Right away boss." Tucker gave Carolina a salute and Carolina grumbled as Tucker walked away.  
"Why do I put up with him?"  
Wash laughed.   
"Maybe because you're very fond of him and refuse to show it." Carolina hit Wash in the shoulder but he shrugged. "You know it's true." 

Tucker ran down the hallways, trying to ignore the alarms that let out loud and annoying ringing and flashing red lights.   
"Yeah, because that'll help us a lot." Tucker muttered, turning another corner. He was heading straight for Palomo's room. It was actually a good spot to hole up if a fight like this were to break out. It was also where the four of them would hang out during their free time. Tucker pounded on the door. "Palomo? Bitters? Jensen? Ander-Smith? Are you guys in there?!" The door flew open and he was met with his team.   
"Yes sir!" Tucker let out a sigh of relief that he quickly covered up with a cough.   
"Look, this is the real deal. You need to remember everything I've taught you okay? I believe in you."  
"You do?" Palomo asked and all of them looked at him. Tucker nodded his head, voice getting serious.  
"I do."

They were doing the best they could, they really were. The training had helped them some and they were holding there own against the space pirates. "Palomo!" Tucker shouted, pulling the kid down as a bullet pierced the wall behind them.   
"Thank you sir. You saved my life."  
"Just keep shooting." Tucker quickly stood up, shooting three shots, taking down three soldiers. He smiled a bit. It was like Project Freelancer before it all went to shit. Tucker watched his team out of the corner of his eye as he took down more men. He was starting to get antsy, hand itching to grab his sword. He bent down and motioned to his team. "I'm going out there okay? Focus on taking them down."  
"Yes sir. Be careful."  
"I'll be fine. Just don't die while I'm gone." 

The one thing the Agents did get as Freelancer equipment was the camouflage suit. Tucker turned his armour grey, watching Carolina and Wash do the same thing. They were fighting alongside other soldiers, keeping them alive as best as they could, taking down space pirates left and right. Tucker shot someone that was advancing on him and rolled to get behind cover. "Carolina. Wash. I'm going in with my sword. Cover me if I need it."  
Tucker dove forward, hand pulling his sword from its holster. It lit up, glowing blue and white. He slashed through anyone attacking him, killing guys that were trying to kill their soldiers. Tucker had to step over the dead bodies on the floor. They didn't phase him. During Project Freelancer, death was a normal occurrence.

The war had been moved outside and the ground was covered in specks and puddles of blood. Three guys with knives thought they could take him out. Tucker laughed a little, motioning them to come at him. It was easy. Tucker dodged them like he was dancing, easily taking them out when they weren't ready. Tucker watched his team behind him. Jensen was taking guys on hand to hand, Bitters was helping Ander-Smith by distracting guys and he would take them out. Palomo was in the back, shooting any enemy soldier that got close to them. It was like they had a little protective bubble around them. Tucker grinned proudly, like a father would for his son and spun around, shooting some soldier and stabbing another one to his right. 

They were losing men and fast. They could only last so long, and they were still inexperienced and scared. Tucker fought harder. It wasn't his planet, and it wasn't really his war, but it was the stuff from Project Freelancer that was being taken and that was his problem. "Fuck!" Tucker hissed as he was stabbed in the side with a knife. He ignored the pain and killed the next soldier. 

"Tucker!" Wash's voice rang over his radio and Tucker ducked behind a rock.   
"What?!"   
"You're injured and we've lost too many men. We need to retreat."  
"I'm fine! And we can't! They'll kill them all! They won't let us just walk away from this!"  
"We need to do something. At this rate there won't be anyone on this planet left to save." Tucker got up slowly and let out a noise. These soldiers were innocent, and it wasn't their fault that Project Freelancer collapsed and space pirates wanted the loot.   
"Tucker. What the hell are you doing?"  
"Saving a planet Wash."

Wash, Carolina and Tucker had herded everyone back inside, telling them they had a plan. Tucker had to send his team in by force. They didn't want him to go out there without them, and it took Tucker 2 minutes to convince them to just get inside, that he would be fine. Tucker looked over to Wash and Carolina who were on the opposite walls of the base. Everyone was inside and the enemy soldiers were heading towards the door.   
"We know you're in there. If you want to live, you must give us what we want."  
"That's the voice of that asshole that raided our ship."  
Tucker hissed over the radio and Carolina told him to shut up and be quiet. Doyle's scared voice came from the inside of the base.   
"What do we have that you want?"  
"I want the sword." Kimball let out a noise.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The high tech alien sword that you have in your possession. I want it and the soldier who is using it." Tucker's eyes widened. They were talking about his sword.  
"We don't have the alien sword! None of my men have one!" The leader of the space pirates let out a low growl.   
"You must. The only other person that has one is-"  
"Talking about me asshole?" Tucker's armour began fading, turning back into its original aqua color. Tucker stood behind them hand on his hip, spinning his sword around loosely in his hand.   
"Agent Tennessee."  
"The one and only."  
"Where are your other Freelancer buddies?" Tucker let out a laugh, about to tell him that he was alone when Wash and Carolina came out, also un camouflaged, standing beside him.   
"I don't know where the others are, but we're right here asshole." Carolina said, surprising Tucker. He really didn't expect them to follow him in the plan.   
"Agent Carolina and Agent Washington. What a pleasure to meet you." The guy was still talking and Tucker watched as their soldiers began leaving slowly behind the space pirates while the Freelancers had them distracted. 

"I suggest you come with us." Tucker laughed.   
"Yeah, no thanks. Since you're so eager to get your hands of Freelancer equipment, I don't think it'd be best to just go with you." The leader growled and Tucker just rolled his eyes behind his helmet.  
"You're making this harder on yourself."   
"Am I though?" Tucker lunged forward, talking out three men and then jumping back as a punch came at him. He began fighting off soldiers. Carolina and Wash were doing the same thing, fighting off anyone who came at them. The soldiers were dying off fast, but they kept coming.   
"You've always fascinated me, Agent Tennessee." Tucker spun around, sword held tightly in his hand at the voice.   
"I'm glad I have a fan. I'm so honored." Tucker spat, barely getting out of the way as the butt of a gun came flying at his head. Tucker kicked the gun from the guys hand, spinning around to kick him backwards. His leg was grabbed and the guy threw Tucker to the side. Tucker rolled and tucked his sword back against his hip. Tucker charged forward, punching him in the side of the helmet. The guy grabbed his fist and pushed it back, kneeing Tucker in the stomach. Tucker coughed, kicking the guy off him. He disappeared and Tucker growled. He has the cloaking device. "Fuck. Carolina, Wash they have Freelancer equipment. The leader has the cloaking dev-" Tucker was cut off as he randomly reappeared, slamming his boot into Tucker's knee. "Son of a bitch!" Tucker sprung up, knocking the guy backwards.   
"Tucker! Fuck, we're getting swamped. There's too many of them. We can't help you!" Tucker quickly blocked a punched and slammed his knee into the guys helmet.   
"Don't worry about me. Just keep them off of you!" Tucker yelled, sliding backwards from a kick to the chest. "You know, it's a bit unfair to use Freelancer equipment, don't you think?" Tucker asked, fists up.   
"And you think I care about making this fight fair?" 

Tucker coughed as he was slammed in the jaw, helmet snapping up. Tucker kicked up the guy's chest, pushing off to flip himself through the air and back onto his feet. The guy was stunned, and Tucker took that opportunity to slam his fist into the side of the guys helmet. Tucker smashed his foot against the guy's back, sending him forward.  
"Well, I guess you're right. The fight is kind of unfair." Tucker said. The guy stood up and grabbed Tucker's middle and picking him up, throwing him into a rock. Tucker groaned as he got up. "Now that was just a dick move." Tucker rolled to the side as the guy punched it. Tucker jumped off the rock, wrapping his legs around the guys neck, flipping forward to throw him to the ground. Tucker shook his head as the guy got up and charged him. He kicked towards Tucker's leg, which he just blocked with his own leg. They were just throwing and blocking, and it looked like they were doing some sort of dance. Tucker was distracted for a second, and the guy took the time to punch him in the head. Tucker staggered back, watching as the guy advanced again. Tucker jumped, launching off the guy's chest. And spinning, throwing himself off to a flip, rolling out of it. The guy spun and Tucker kicked him in the head. "Carolina, Wash. How are things going over there?!" Tucker asked, looking over as the guy got up.   
"There are still so many of them! I don't know where they're coming from!"

The guy grabbed Tucker's shoulder, pushing it forward while grasping his arm. "Fuck." Tucker grit out as his shoulder dislocated. Tucker pushed away, only to turn around to see the guy gone again. "Fucking bullshit."  
Tucker stood, listening with his fist up, offensive stance. "Okay how about you stop being a fucking coward and come out." Tucker growled as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.   
"Tucker!" Carolina yelled as someone else slammed into Tucker, knocking him to the ground. 

Tucker let out a hiss and looked up. Another guy stood beside the one in green and black armour. This guy had black and orange armour, and Tucker couldn't help but think that it looked like Halloween had thrown up on him.   
"So you're the infamous Agent that went crazy huh? With that AI of yours."  
"How the fuck-"  
"We know a lot of things about you Agent Tennessee." Tucker growled as he jumped up, charging the orange one only to be sent back, hitting a fucking light shield. "It's a wonder what you can get done with Freelancer equipment, don't you think?" Tucker scoffed, standing back up and cracking his neck. He pulled his shoulder back into place. Tucker rested his hand on his sword, watching as the two of them slowly circled him.   
"We could really use someone like you, Agent Tennessee." Tucker scoffed.   
"I'm going to have to deny that offer." The guy shook his head.   
"That's unfortunate. But I expected this." Tucker barely got out of the way as a knife hit his armour. He yanked out his sword and hit it against the light shield. Tucker staggered back as he was kicked in the side. They were both advancing. 

Tucker grit his teeth as a knife imbedded itself in Tucker's shoulder. Tucker ripped it out and threw it to the ground.   
"Tucker! Are you fucking insane?!" Wash yelled as Tucker dodged the next punch, slamming his boot into the guy's shoulder.   
"No, I have this under control." Tucker grit out, pushing himself off the ground as he was kicked over.  
"You need help. You're injured and outnumbered." Tucker saw both Wash and Carolina coming closer.   
"Don't worry about me. Worry about the fucking soldiers that want to kill you!" Tucker said through clenched teeth. His arm was grabbed by the green one, and he spun Tucker around, pushing him to the orange one who kicked him straight back into the green one. He kicked his boot into Tucker's chest and advanced, slamming the bottom of Tucker's helmet with a punch. Tucker flew back, slamming into the side of the base. He struggled to get up, vision swimming. Tucker sloppily rolled to the side as a bullet imbedded itself in the wall of the base. The green one grabbed his shoulder and shoved him over again. Tucker fell to the ground but quickly rolled out of it. He played with a knife behind his back. When the orange one attacked, Tucker spun out of his way and shoved his knife into the guy's lower neck area.   
"Fuck!" He staggered back, holding his neck. Tucker was about to say something when a boot collided with his leg, knocking him to the ground. The green one was over him. Tucker dodged each punch that was thrown, grabbing the two fists that were beside his head. Tucker sprung up and shoved the guy off him with a kick to the chest. The orange one slammed into Tucker with his light shield, pushing him back against the base. He threw a knife at Tucker from over his light shield and Tucker ducked, slashing his sword through the the light shield. He launched himself off of it, landing back on his feet. The light shield fell into two pieces.   
"What the-" Tucker cut the guy off as he slammed his knee into his stomach, kicking him over. Tucker got back into a stance, looking at them. It definitely wasn't going to be a fair fight. It was 2 v 1, Tucker was injured and they both had Freelancer equipment.   
"Who the fuck are you?!" Tucker yelled as a bullet nicked his armour.   
"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Tucker let out a laugh.   
"Well I'd rather know who I'm fighting."  
"Well if you must know. I'm Felix." The one in orange armour said, playing with a knife while holding the back of his neck. "This here is my partner Locus. You see, we are very interested in the equipment and anything related to Project Freelancer. I'm thinking you might know a few things."


	7. That's What They Look Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Locus retreat and Kimball calls a meeting, where the Freelancers appear without armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Don't ask. The Tuckington train has started people. All the Freelancer are attractive too. It kills me. Anyways, enjoy and as always, thanks for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Tucker stood there, sword held tightly in his hand. "You see, we were always very interested in how everything operated. And you, well, you were the last piece to breaking the project. Guess I should thank you for that. Freelancer equipment is such a nice thing to have! I bet you loved it too. Oh that's right, you guys didn't even get to use it did you?" Tucker growled. Felix was fucking ranting and Tucker really didn't want to deal with it. Tucker saw Locus out of the corner of his eye about to come behind him. Felix was supposed to be a distraction. Locus went to punch Tucker who ducked and knocked Locus's legs out from underneath him. Tucker rolled back and up onto his feet.   
"You see, I've always used that tactic, so I know when I'm being distracted. Cute though." Tucker let out a laugh. Locus growled and Felix shook his head.  
"I'm not surprised. You seem like that kind of guy. You know, if you got to know me more, I think we'd be great friends." Felix was just playing with his knife, throwing it up and down. Tucker shook his head  
"Yeah sure. Maybe if I was an asshole psychopath who has a weird obsession with knives. Oh, and a tool." Tucker retorted, and Felix let out a small laugh. Locus just growled at him.   
"Felix."   
"God Locus, have a little fun for once!" Felix said sarcastically.   
"We aren't here for fun we're here for a mission." Tucker smirked behind his helmet. Instead of distracting him, they were distracting each other. Tucker whipped his gun out a shot Locus in the leg. He went to shoot Felix but he was already on him. Felix knocked the gun from Tucker's hand, swinging at him with his knife. Tucker blocked it with his sword, pushing Felix back. Locus had moved behind cover which Tucker smirked at. Felix kicked Tucker in the stomach, sending him backwards. Tucker lunged forward, sliding under a punch and rolling up behind Felix, kicking him in the back, grabbing his arm and spinning Felix around to face him, punching him in the helmet three times, knocking him backwards. 

 

Tucker grit his teeth as he pushed harder against Felix's knife. Felix pushed back against Tucker's sword. Tucker ducked the minute he pulled back his sword, causing Felix to swing over Tucker's head. Tucker easily kicked him aside. He looked behind Felix to see Wash and Carolina running towards him, dodging bullets as they went. Tucker dove to the side and picked up his gun, sword back against his hip.   
"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Tucker hissed, shooting someone in the face.   
"What does it look like? Fucking helping you idiot!" Wash said, voice stressed. Tucker turned around, back against Carolina and Wash's. They had taken out a good amount of soldiers, working as well together as the had during Project Freelancer.   
"Fuck. Where are Felix and Locus?" As if on cue they appeared out of nowhere, along with a bunch of other soldiers, each with a gun aimed straight at their heads.   
"You continue to fascinate and disappoint me." Locus growled.  
"I don't think you quite understand us, Locus." Wash said, staring at him from behind his helmet.   
"I just think you don't understand this situation. So naive. You all think you're a bunch of heroes don't you?" Felix said with a laugh, and Tucker growled.   
"How about both of you fuck off? These people don't give a shit about the dumb Freelancer equipment! This is just where they live! So why the hell are you trying to kill them?!" Felix laughed, shaking his head, holding his rifle tighter, aimed straight at Tucker's head.   
"That's cute. Standing up for a bunch of people you barely know. You see, we can't take the risk. No one will notice these people going missing. No one cares about this shitty planet. If we didn't have Freelancer equipment and ships crashing here, I would've blown it up already. Now when I heard the Agents of Project Freelancer had escaped before the authorities got to them, I was delighted. After all, you guys are the worlds highest and top trained soldiers." Tucker scoffed, staring Felix down.   
"And what exactly do you want from us?!"  
Felix laughed, shaking his head.  
"I thought it was pretty obvious. We want information about Project Freelancer and you're all agents from it. You can do the math." Tucker groaned.   
"Seriously? God you guys are fucking annoying." Felix laughed, shaking the rifle at Tucker. Out of nowhere one of the soldiers screamed and fell down, bleeding. Tucker, Carolina and Wash stared for a second in shock, then snapped out of it and dove, each getting away from Felix and Locus.   
"What the fuck was that?!" Carolina yelled as another soldier was taken out. Tucker looked up and groaned, but was smiling under his helmet.   
"Fucking Palomo." They looked up to see their soldiers firing from the cliffs, taking out soldiers left and right.

 

The enemy soldiers were retreating, or what was left of them. Tucker saw Felix leaving and went to sprint after him but Carolina grabbed his shoulder before he could even begin to run.  
"It's not worth it. Not yet at least." Tucker sighed but nodded, watching as they took off in a ship. Carolina began walking towards the cliffs, and Tucker followed her, Wash walking beside him.   
"Tucker." Tucker turned to look at Wash.   
"Hm?"  
"I swear to god you ever pull something like that again I will kill you."  
"Wash-"  
"No. I'm serious Tucker. Look, Carolina doesn't show it, but she loves you. Like she loved everyone. We're a family Tucker. We couldn't live without you, so don't try and fight two fucking mercenaries that have Freelancer equipment." Tucker was going to make some smart ass remark but then he heard the concern and worry in Wash's voice.  
"I know. I'm sorry Wash, but I'm more worried for you if Carolina ever figured out you said that." Tucker laughed and Wash just shoved him slightly, both of them shoving each other back and forth as they followed Carolina. 

 

"Okay seriously?! I fucking told you to go and get yourselves out of here!" Tucker was yelling at his team, but there wasn't any serious anger, it was the anger you get when someone you care about has a possibility of dying just because of you. That kind of angry.   
"Sorry sir but we couldn't leave you guys there to die." Palomo said, sounding guilty. Everyone nodded. Tucker sighed.   
"I get it. I guess I should be thanking you. But I seriously wanted you to follow my orders and leave. I don't want any of you to die." Tucker walked away, leaving them to talk. Carolina was talking to Kimball and Doyle. Tucker left the room, heading straight towards his. He opened his door, only to see Wash already in there sitting on his bed. Wash smiled, helmet off as Tucker walked in. Tucker just stared at him. Tucker had seen Wash's face many times. He had long since come to terms with his attraction to Wash. But in Project Freelancer it was never the time or place to have a relationship. Tucker laughed, pulling his own helmet off.   
"Hey." Wash said simply. Tucker nodded, sitting beside him.  
"Hey. Any particular reason you're in my room?"  
"Yeah actually. Take off your armour."   
"Woah Wash, I never knew you wanted me so bad." Wash hit him on the side of the head.  
"No idiot I'm going to take care of your injuries." Tucker sighed, mumbling about they weren't that bad, but took it off anyway. 

 

"It's weird without North, York and Texas." Wash said randomly after taking care of Tucker.   
"Yeah, like half of our family is missing." Tucker said with a frown. He knew this would happen but he still didn't want to accept it.   
"Yeah. I was serious you know, about you being stupid today. If we get attacked again, you can't do that Tucker. Do you understand me?" Wash was staring at Tucker, something unreadable in his eyes.   
"I understand. I just couldn't let them fuck with these people and I guess I kind of lost control. I wanted to give those assholes what they deserved." Tucker shrugged, running a hand through his dreads. Wash nodded, hugging Tucker who let out a surprised noise.   
"You could have died Tucker." Wash whispered into Tucker's hair.   
"But I didn't."  
"But you could have. That terrifies me Tucker. You can't leave us. You can't leave me." Wash pulled away and Tucker nodded. Tucker had almost died in a mission during the beginning stages of Project Freelancer and Wash never wanted to see that again. Wash flopped back onto Tucker's bed, Tucker following him. Wash didn't say anything, just looked at the ceiling, hands behind his head. Tucker rested his head against Wash's chest. "You know what I think?" Tucker said with a smirk, and Wash groaned but decided to humour him anyway.   
"What do you think?"  
"I think that life's too short." Wash looked at Tucker with a puzzled expression.   
"Where the hell did tha-" Tucker kissed Wash, cutting off his words. Wash let out a surprised noise and Tucker pulled away.   
"I think it's too short to not just fucking go for what I want. I couldn't really do that in Project Freelancer but we aren't there anymore so I thought fuck it." Wash smiled.   
"Guess you're right." Tucker laughed as Wash wrapped his arm around Tucker's shoulder. They probably had better things to do, responsibilities to take care of, but neither of them wanted to move. 

 

They laid like that for at least 20 minutes when someone started banging on the door.   
"Tucker. Open the fucking door or I might punch you in the dick." Tucker rolled his eyes but got up, pulling open the door.  
"Lovely to see you too Carolina." She wasn't in her armour, and giving Tucker. A death glare.   
"Where's Wash? I've been looking for him."   
"He's in here." Wash waved to Carolina as he walked next to Tucker.   
"Good. Don't put your helmets back on."  
"What the fuck? Why?" Carolina sighed.   
"Because A, I said so and B, we're going to the meeting."   
"Uh what meeting?"  
"Kimball is calling a meeting to talk about stuff, probably the battle, strategies, I don't know. We just have to be there. And she doesn't want to be talking to our helmets because she wants to know what we think about the matter. So I said sure." Carolina hit Tucker on the side of the head. "So let's go." Wash sighed and looked at Tucker who rolled his eyes but followed her. 

"Wait really?" Palomo asked Jensen, who had overheard Kimball talking about a meeting they were having, and heard something about the Freelancers taking off their armour. It normally wouldn't be a big deal, but the Freelancers were top notch soldiers, practically heroes to everyone else. Seeing them without their armour would be like seeing a superhero without their costume.  
"That's what I heard!" They all started voicing what they thought the Freelancers would look like.   
"Carolina has short blonde hair."  
"Wash has light brown hair."  
"Tucker's really tan and has dark brown hair."  
"Carolina has dark blue eyes."  
"Wash has green eyes."  
"Tucker's are hazel."   
"I bet Carolina is really short."  
"Tucker's got to be tall."  
"Wash is probably average." They went on until Kimball called everyone for the meeting.   
"Let's see if we're right at all." Ander-Smith said and everyone nodded. They each had a mental image of how each Freelancer looked. They wanted to see how accurate they were. 

Everyone was at the meeting besides the Freelancers. They had the three seats across from Kimball and Doyle reserved, and everyone was eager to see them with their helmets off. 

"You ready?" Carolina asked, giving them a pointed look.   
"Babe, I was born ready." Tucker said with a grin and Wash rolled his eyes. Carolina walked towards the door and Tucker stood on his toes to press a quick kiss to Wash's lips. "Let's do this."

Carolina pushed open the door, followed by Tucker and Wash. No one said anything as they sat down, and all eyes were on them. Tucker gave a winning smile. "Guys, I know I'm hot, but there's no need to stare." Palomo, Bitters, Jensen, and Ander-Smith were staring at each of them. They were all way off. Carolina had red hair that was tied back and striking green eyes. She was a normal height for a girl. Her face was flawless and tan. Wash has blond hair and grey eyes. He was pretty tall. He was kind of pale and had a bunch of freckles. They were the most of for Tucker. Tucker had brown dreads, and dark blue eyes. He was short, shorter than Carolina. He had a nose ring and dark skin. Everyone was taking their appearances in, and Wash was starting to get self conscious. Tucker noticed and kicked him under the table. Kimball shook her head and coughed.   
"I'm glad you guys came. And sorry for the staring, it's just new to us." Tucker laughed.   
"Nah don't worry about it. I know it's hard not to stare." Carolina hit him and gave Kimball an apologetic smile.  
"Ignore him. It's what I do." Tucker rolled his eyes, smirking as his team eyeballed them. They clearly didn't expect this under his helmet. Kimball smiled.   
"Well. Now that everyone is here, we can start our meeting."


	8. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimball everyone a day off to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is people! Tuckington had arrived on the day of relaxation. And everyone thinks the Freelancers are attractive, because let's be honest, they are. Anyways, this is just a chill chapter before shit hits the fan. Hope you enjoy it!

Carolina was right. The meeting was all about battle strategies, stuff they could do better, and how to work together as a team. Tucker half listened and half didn't. He already knew a lot of it, and Carolina, Wash and him worked perfect together, just as they always had. He knew he could work with anyone, pretty much because he was used to following orders and by now, used to giving them. Carolina was the one talking to Kimball about it all, while people made comments from time to time, or made a group decision when asked.   
"When the next attack comes, we work together. No one goes off to try and be a hero and fight two people at once. Right Tucker?" Tucker looked up as he heard Kimball say his name. He assumed it was about him being stupid and fighting two people.   
"Yeah sure. I won't do that." Kimball nodded and Tucker rolled his eyes. Wash nudged him, mouthing at him to pay attention. Tucker just stuck his tongue out at Wash. 

 

"Each person will be assigned a position during war that they are best at. We'll have snipers, gunmen, fighters, and stealth teams. Whatever you believe you are best at, find the group. If you don't know, ask me or the Freelancers. We'll train in the separate groups, and then all together. But for today, I want everyone to relax. Today was a close call, and we need to be prepared. But right now, everyone needs a break. No training today, no need to get back into your armour. Meeting over. You are all dismissed." Kimball waved her hand and stood up. Carolina went over to talk to her. Tucker slumped in his chair, head rested in his elbows. Wash rolled his eyes and hit Tucker.   
"Get up asshole. You heard her. We can go relax." Tucker lifted his head up and grinned.   
"Help me up?" Wash rolled his eyes but grabbed Tucker's hand and pulled him out of his chair. 

 

Tucker saw his group coming towards them.   
"Fuck. Be prepared for questions or comments."   
"Agent Washington! Agent Tennesse! It is nice to finally see what you look like!" Ander-Smith said, smiling. Tucker sighed, rubbing his face.   
"Yeah yeah, you finally got to see what I look like."  
"You guys don't look anything like we expected! That's not a bad thing! Just weird to see you without your armour!" Jensen said, staring at Wash.   
Tucker nudged Wash with a smirk.   
"You're short!" Palomo exclaimed, looking at Tucker. He was shorter than all of them, except Jensen. Tucker rolled his eyes.   
"Thank you Palomo, I had no clue. I'm very glad you informed me on my own height." Wash hit him and gave them a smile.   
"Thank you I guess?" Jensen blushed when Wash looked at her, and Tucker's smirk grew wider. "Anyways, you heard Kimball. We can all go relax. So you guys should go do that and we will too." Wash waved to them as Tucker pulled him away. Tucker turned to Wash, walking backwards to face him.   
"Look at you Wash. Already having girls crushing on you." Wash didn't say anything. Behind Tucker were a bunch of female soldiers, and they were coming towards him.  
"Uh Tucker?" Wash said carefully, causing Tucker to stop walking.   
"What?"  
"You might want to turn around." Tucker did that and Wash smirked as his eyes widened.   
"Agent Tennessee!" A group of female soldiers stood in front of him, each of them smiling. "I never knew you were so hot."   
"How come you never showed us your face before?"  
"Have you always been this muscular?"  
"Are you single?"   
"Are you and Carolina dating?"  
"God your nose ring is so hot."  
"I love your eyes." They were all gushing and Tucker had no idea what to say. He stood there, just looking at all of them as they stared at him, checking him out up close. Any straight guy would be thrilled at all the attention. But Tucker wasn't straight. And to him it was just uncomfortable and awkward.   
"Yes ladies, he's a very attractive man. But you heard Kimball. We can relax so we are going to do just that." Wash dragged Tucker away from the group of girls who all turned to each other and squealed. Tucker breathed a sigh of relief then smirked at Wash.   
"Somebody a little jealous?"  
"I will not hesitate to tell them you want to be with them all day."  
"Point taken." 

 

Tucker flopped down on his bed, pulling Wash with him. Tucker let out a loud sigh as he sunk into his mattress.   
"I haven't relaxed since before I joined the Project." Wash nodded, running his hands through Tucker's dreads that were sprawled across his chest.   
"Yeah I know. It felt like we never got to sleep or relax."  
"We didn't really. We trained from 5am-11pm. Once you showered and got out of armour, it was around 12. Then you had to get up, which meant waking up at like 4 to get ready. How none of us died I have no idea." Tucker curled himself up against Wash's side, head rested on his chest.   
"It feels nice." Wash said softly, looking at the ceiling, hands in Tucker's hair.   
"It does. And last time I relaxed I didn't have someone by my side." Tucker rolled over and on top of Wash, leaning down to kiss him. Wash pushed back up against Tucker, grabbing his hips. Tucker grinned into the kiss.   
"Me either." Wash whispered against his lips, kissing him again. Tucker laughed and Wash shoved him over, sitting up. Tucker crawled into Wash's lap and entangled his fingers in his hair, kissing him softly. Wash held onto Tucker's hips and kissed him back. When they pulled apart Tucker leaned forward and rested his head on Wash's chest. Wash smiled, closing his eyes to just enjoy the warm body pressed against him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. 

 

"I always knew Tucker was hot." Palomo said smugly, flicking something at Jensen.   
"Oh shut up Palomo. No one cares. Besides, none of us are into dudes besides Jensen. Carolina is smoking hot." Bitters said with a smirk.   
"She is very pretty." Ander-Smith said with a smile.   
"I think Wash is very attractive." Jensen said with a small blush.  
"Too bad they all probably have boyfriends and girlfriends back home. I mean, how could they not?" Bitters said, stating the obvious.   
"Yeah but it doesn't mean we can't find them attractive!"  
"Oh shut up Palomo. You're just upset because you have a crush on our leader, who by the way, probably has a supermodel girlfriend or something." Palomo huffed and Jensen put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

Carolina laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She always kept her feelings inside by training, by keeping herself busy all the time. But now that she had the chance to relax, her thoughts kept wandering back to York. They had a thing you could call it, during Project Freelancer. They knew it probably wouldn't last, that it would only be a matter of time until it ended. When Project Freelancer collapsed, York and Carolina decided not to go together. York wanted to be with North, and Carolina wanted to watch over Tucker and Wash. They didn't want to go in a group bigger than three, so they split up. Before he left, he told her something.  
'If we never meet again, then I want you to know that I love you Lina. If I die, please never forget that.' York said and Carolina felt like crying. But instead she nodded and whispered back.   
'I love you too York.' And he left. He left with a wave and a nod of the head, and Carolina returned it. She had straightened herself up and found Wash and Tucker, and took off with them, the words echoing in her head the entire time. 'I love you.'  
Carolina shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, but it didn't work. She cried for the first time in so many years. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didn't try and stop them. She laid like that for a minute before sighing and wiping the tears away, sitting up. She put her head in her hands and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. Her hair fell down around her as she stared at the floor. He was alive. Him, North, and definitely Tex. They couldn't be dead. Carolina just wanted to see them again. See him again. 

 

"Wash?"   
"Hm?" Wash looked down at Tucker who now had his head rested in Wash's lap.   
"Did you have someone you left at home to go to the Project?" Tucker looked up at Wash and their eyes met.   
"Yeah, I did." Tucker nodded.   
"If we went home, would you try and find them?" Wash thought for a moment before shaking his head.   
"No I wouldn't Tucker. He wouldn't have waited that long, and I don't care for him anymore." Wash played with Tucker's hair. "Did you?" Tucker shook his head.   
"Not a significant other. Someone else." Wash looked at him curiously. Tucker's eyes were unreadable. "I had to leave my son back home. He was about 2 years old when I left, so he was too young to know what was going on. His mother hated both me and him, so I raised him on my own. I left him with my mother. I promised him I would be back." Tucker's voice was quiet, and he was running his hands over the sheet on his bed. Wash couldn't say he wasn't surprised. Tucker had a son?   
"I'm sorry Tucker. That you had to leave him behind."  
"Me too. The thing is, If I could go back, I wouldn't change my decision. I'm happy where I am, happy with you and Carolina and North and York and Tex. I made a new family. I just wish I didn't have to leave him behind."   
"What's his name?" Tucker laughed and shook his head.   
"Junior. I know, kind of silly but I was in college and it was what I came up with."  
"Does he look like you?"  
"Spitting image. Except without the dreads. But yeah, he didn't seem to inherit any of his mother's traits, which was weird."   
"Were you guys together?" Tucker laughed.   
"Yeah. I didn't want to get her pregnant, trust me. It was all an accident. I realized she was cheating on me anyways, and her new boyfriend and her didn't want the baby, so I took him. I thought I would hate trying to raise a kid. I was never good with babies. But I love him." Wash smiled fondly.   
"You sound like you were a great dad." Tucker laughed.   
"Not really. But I guess I did okay. Saying goodbye was the hardest part, especially because he was too young. I uh, I gave my mom a letter for him to read when he got older before I left. Seems stupid now."  
"What was it about?"  
"I wrote about why I was leaving, that I loved him, how I'm sorry I left when he was so young. I told him I would come back as soon as I could, I promised him Wash. But I don't think I'll ever see him again."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"We're on another planet at war with two crazy mercenaries and a bunch of soldiers. Either I won't be alive or we won't have a way back to Earth." Tucker said quietly, sitting up and Wash pulled him against his chest.   
"He knows you love him, that you're sorry for leaving and that no matter what you'll always love him. I think he'll understand Tucker." Tucker nodded into Wash's shoulder, hands bunched in the back of his shirt. Wash had never seen Tucker so vulnerable. He always seemed so unbreakable, just like Carolina. Wash pulled Tucker away and kissed him softly. Tucker gave him a small smile and kissed him back. 

 

Carolina stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She didn't want to sit alone in her room anymore. It was depressing. She headed out to find Wash and Tucker. She didn't bother checking Wash's room, she was positive he was with Tucker. Her, York and North had a bet going that they had a thing and would be together at some point. Carolina stood in front of his door, debating whether or not she should knock or just bust in. She decided to be nice for once and knocked. 

 

"Come in." Carolina pushed open the door and smiled. Tucker was laying against Wash's chest, head rested against his shoulder, Wash's arms wrapped around his waist.   
"Knew it. When we find them, North owes me a favor." Tucker let out a noise.   
"You bet on us?" Carolina laughed, plopping down on the opposite side of the bed.   
"Yeah? How could we not? It was so obvious you two liked each other but Project Freelancer got in the way. So we had a bet going you guys would get together after the Project." Carolina laughed at the look Wash was giving her and Tucker just shrugged. "Anyways, it got lonely and depressing in my room, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Carolina really didn't care if she was.   
"Not really. We were just talking about stuff before the project." Wash said, smiling at her. Carolina nodded.   
"Yeah, I don't remember a lot of it. I kind of focused on getting into the Project and being the best while I was there. I forgot a lot of my old life." Carolina leaned against the wall, thinking. "I had a boyfriend. He got pissed at me for wanting to leave though so he hooked up with a bunch of other girls. I slit the tires of his truck." Tucker burst out laughing, bending over.   
"I can imagine that. Rebellious teenage Carolina slitting her cheating dick boyfriend's tires. Good to see you were always like that, even before the Project." Carolina laughed too.  
"Yeah, I guess. I had a brother too. I don't really remember him. He was older than me, and by the time I graduated college and left for the Project, he was gone. I don't even know where he went. I think he moved states." Carolina frowned slightly, trying to remember.   
"I had cats. I remember that." Wash said, leaning his head on top of Tucker's hair. Tucker and Carolina both laughed.   
"Of course you did." They said in unison.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wash asked indignantly.  
"I don't know. You just seem like the type of guy to have cats." Carolina said simply, and Tucker nodded against his chest.   
"Well did you have any pets?" "I had a dog I think." Carolina said and Tucker shook his head.   
"No. I, well my family was pretty poor. I had to work three jobs just to afford college, and then to feed my kid. That's why I had to get into the Project. It would help pay for my family." Tucker was quiet and Carolina and Wash looked at him, surprised.   
"Really? I'm sorry Tucker. And wait a kid?" Tucker smiled.   
"Yeah, I explained it to Wash but I have a kid, Junior. Had to leave him with my mother. His mother didn't like him, she cheated on me blah blah. I'm just glad I got in and got money for my family so my son has it better than me when I grew up." Tucker said with a sad smile, and Wash pulled him tighter against his chest.   
"That really sucks. I never expected you to have a kid though. I think I had a good childhood. I just don't really remember it. I do remember getting stuck in a baby swing when I was like 11." Tucker laughed, and Carolina smiled. "This is really embarrassing, but a friend of mine told me if I ate cat food, I'd become a cat." Tucker gave him an appalled look.   
"You didn't."  
"I did. For about 3 months until my parents found out. They thought I was crazy." Tucker was practically in tears from laughing, and Wash smiled and Carolina. They didn't want to see him upset about his past.   
"You guys were fucking weird children. I guess I wasn't any better..." Tucker trailed off and Carolina clapped her hands.   
"That was the past, we can't change it so it's not as important as the present!" Wash nodded.   
"Agreed." Tucker rolled his eyes.   
"Scratch that, you're still fucking weird." 

 

Tucker tilted his head up and kissed Wash. Carolina couldn't help but squeal inside. They were adorable and York and Carolina had been waiting for them to get together for so long. She couldn't wait for York to see this.   
"Guys, come on, PDA. Gross." Carolina rolled her eyes.   
"Don't even Lina. You know we're adorable." Tucker said smugly, pulling himself out of Wash's lap to go over to her.   
"Besides. You're just investing your time in our love life because you can't wait for York to get back. When he does he better fucking kiss you. Like, we'll be in the middle of a big battle and he'll swoop in like a hero and save you. Then he'll rip off his helmet, and yours is obviously already off and then he'll kiss you. Boom. It'll be so perfect. I can predict the future." Tucker gestured with his hands, grinning so widely. Carolina gave Wash a weird look.   
"I think your boyfriend broke."  
"I'm serious!" Tucker said, waving his arms, pushing Carolina. "It'll be perfect."  
"Tucker, you do realize this isn't a movie, right? That's not gonna happen." Carolina stated simply, but she wouldn't admit out loud that she secretly wanted it to happen.   
"Well when he gets here he better fucking kiss you immediately because I've been waiting for it to happen for so long!" Wash joined him next to Carolina, wrapping his arm around Tucker.   
"What, you can't wait to see them kiss? You got something to tell me?" Wash teased and Tucker shoved him away, but he pulled Tucker with him, both of them falling backwards onto the bed, Tucker laying on top of Wash.   
"Okay seriously, you're killing me with how cute you guys are. I can't wait for York and North to see this. Tex too."  
"Oh god Tex won't leave me alone when she gets here. She might kill you by the way Wash."   
"What? Why?" Tucker shrugged, but Carolina knew he was hiding something. And she knew what. Tex thought she hid it well, but Carolina noticed how protective Tex was of Tucker.   
"No reason." Carolina stated before Tucker could, and Wash raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing else. 

 

They talked for an hour, and it felt really good to just be able to talk and relax like normal people would do. It was different, and they all knew they couldn't get used to it, but they enjoyed it while they could. It was also really weird to see the relaxed version of Carolina and Wash. Tucker was usually pretty relaxed, but they were usually uptight, and it was nice to see who they were before the Project, who they still are. 

 

"I remember the first day you came to Project Freelancer Tucker. The Director told us you would be our last agent. It was crazy, none of us knew what to expect. When I saw you walk in with your stupid aqua armour that was so close to my teal armour, I wanted to punch you in the face. The Director never told us your gender, he never told us any of the genders of the new agents. I think we all assumed you were a girl, because there already were three guys and only two girls. It was so weird. Usually we meet the agent and then train immediately. But we didn't even get to say hi before we began training. I remember you beat North and Wash in your first fights. They were pretty upset about it. Not that they were beaten by a girl, because let's be honest, both Tex and I kick their asses. They were just upset that the rookie beat them. Then we fought, and you surprised me. Usually I destroy the new agents, but you put up a fight. It was a nice change. Then he shoved you in a room with us. When you took of your helmet, we were all kind of surprised. Like, none of us were surprised when we met the other agents, but you seemed different. And then you opened your stupid mouth and made all of us already like you." Carolina smiled and Tucker laughed.   
"Yeah I remember that. I didn't think I was ready for it. I thought North was a girl. I thought you were a female and I don't know how but I just knew that Tex was a girl, even though she had black armour. Maybe it was the way she carries herself. I was surprised to meet all of you. Like I was right about everyone except for North. You and Tex terrified me at first. Like utterly terrified me." Wash laughed.   
"We all felt like that when we met them Tucker."  
"Yeah but then I realized you were our leader, but you weren't as bad as you looked. But I was still terrified of Tex. Like all of you told me she was the hardest to get along with out of all of you. But she just came up to me and punched me in the shoulder, saying I wasn't all that bad. And when York decided to keep calling me Rookie forever, and North kept teasing me about my name, and I liked Wash, and you were always scolding me for stupid things and Tex acted like my older sister, I knew I had formed a family." Tucker laughed, fond smile on his face. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared shitless when he got accepted into Project Freelancer. He didn't think he even stood a chance. But he did. And when he was told he would be put up against a few of the agents, he was terrified. He didn't want to fuck up on the first day. But then he realized they were all just human, freakishly strong humans that fit together perfectly.  
"I actually didn't want another agent." Wash spoke up, laughing a little. "I thought our group was perfectly fine how it was, that we didn't need anyone else. And I thought that even more when you beat me. But then you took your stupid helmet off and smiled, making some smart ass remark. I think I crushed on you immediately, and York and North teased me relentlessly about it. But hey, look where it got me." Wash kissed Tucker, pulling him closer and Tucker laughed, kissing him back. Carolina gagged.   
"Ew. Not near me." Tucker rolled over, closer to Carolina and smiled. Wash looked at her as he pressed another kiss to Tucker's lips. "Go away. I hate both of you." Carolina shoved them away, making a face. Tucker just smirked and crawled on top of Wash, kissing him. Wash laughed.   
"Sorry Carolina. I can't resist him." Wash kissed him back.  
"I'm leaving you guys to go talk to someone else, anyone else. You guys are killing me with how stupidly adorable you are." Carolina stated, getting up and walking out. Wash looked at Tucker who just shrugged, kissing Wash again.


	9. You Did Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of relaxation is over and Tucker brings back a training course from Project Freslancers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on making this 10 chapters, but I'm thinking it might be 12 now. The best parts are still to come! Anyways, here's another pretty chill chapter, hope you enjoy! <3

Tucker sighed, stepping out of the shower. He stared at his reflection in the small mirror. He looked different then before he had left for the Project. He had aged, he wasn’t some young college boy with dreams. He was a grown man, he was a soldier, a fighter. Tucker didn’t know how to feel. He doesn’t remember aging. But Tucker decided he liked it. He wouldn’t want to go back to his old self. He had changed for the better. Tucker ran a hand over his face and walked back out to his room. Wash was already up, ready, and gone before Tucker had even got up. He wasn’t surprised. Even after a day of relaxation, Wash was up extremely early and ready to start the next day. Tucker was just surprised Wash let him sleep in, that anyone had let him sleep in. That thought was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Tucker sighed, opening the door. Palomo stood on the other side of it, rocking on his heels. Tucker looked at his visor.   
“Yes Palomo?”  
“Kimball sent me to get you up.!”   
“I’m up. Tell her I’ll be down in 2 minutes.” Tucker closed the door, leaning against it for a moment before shaking his head and putting on his armour. It felt good. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in. He looked at his helmet before putting it on his head and opening the door.

 

Kimball didn’t lie. Everyone was training, training harder than Tucker had ever seen them train before. They were finally taking this seriously. Tucker saw Carolina waving him over, and he jogged to her. “Sup?”  
“About time you got up. I was going to dump ice water on your face but Wash convinced me to let you sleep.”  
“You’re welcome!” Wash called from across the room. He had a big group of soldiers with him.  
“Anyways, we just started our training. You’re going to be training the shooters. Wash has stealth, and I’ve got combat fighters. You ready?” Carolina asked and Tucker rolled his eyes behind his helmet.  
“Babe, you know I was born ready.” Tucker was gone before she could even yell at him or hit him for calling her babe.  
“Are you two dating?” Carolina spun around at the sound of Kimball’s voice and let out a loud laugh.  
“God no.”   
“Oh, you just seem so close.”  
“Yeah, we all are, were. The Project made us a family I guess. Uh, we’re clearing missing half of it but, they’ll be here soon. I know it.” Carolina said more to herself than to Kimball.   
“I don’t want to sound intrusive, but it’s been awhile since I’ve had an, intelligent female to talk to, I guess.” Carolina laughed, knowing what she meant. The female soldiers here were still just kids, teenagers in the wrong place, wrong time.  
“It’s fine. It’s been awhile for me too. In the Project, there was only one other female agent, Agent Texas. We, weren’t the best of friends. We all got along fine, it just wasn’t the time for girl talks and pillow fights, if you get what I mean.” Kimball nodded.  
“Yeah, I get it. Do you, have someone? A partner I mean. It’s always been a question of mine for the agents of Project Freelancer. We all thought you guys were super soldiers, emotionless. And we never thought we’d have the honor of meeting you, never mind seeing your faces and getting to know you. Which, we all realized while you are super soldiers, you’re not emotionless.” Carolina laughed.  
“Yeah, that was how we were supposed to look. But yes, I do, have a partner that is. Agent York, another agent from Project Freelancer. He and I were close, we still are. I’m just waiting for him to hurry up and get here already.” Kimball laughed.   
“Thanks, for telling me. Just a question I always wanted to ask you. Anyways, we have much more important things to do.” Carolina nodded and headed towards her group to begin training.

 

“Listen up people!” Tucker yelled, and the group of soldiers turned to him. “So, we’re going to be doing some training, working on your shooting as you already know. I want you all to practice on the dummies for now. If you hit it perfectly every time, try making it more difficult on yourself. Try shooting while moving, or doing whatever else you think will benefit you. I want to go ask Kimball if she’ll let me set something up.” They all nodded, watching Tucker walk away and then doing as he said.

 

“Kimball!” Tucker yelled over the sounds of shooting and yelling and whatever other sounds there were in the training room. She turned to him.  
“Agent Tennessee. Is there a problem?” Tucker shook his head.  
“Not at all. I was just wondering if you had a large open area I could use, and any sort of solid material that I could use as pillars.” Tucker wanted to recreate the training room used in Project Freelancer. “And, do you guys have guns without real bullets? It’s a training process we did in Project Freelancer.” Kimball let out a noise of understanding.  
“I see, and yes to all of those. Come with me.” Tucker followed Kimball into a big room that was completely empty. “It was going to hold our vehicles, ships, any big machinery and weaponry we got. But, we didn’t really get any, at least not yet. We were in the process of trying to build a ship, but it’s been put on hold for the war.” Tucker nodded. “And outside there are piles of stone. I don’t know why they’re here, but we haven’t moved them. We thought they might be useful one day.”   
“Well, they are. If you could bring the guns in here, I’ll get my team to help me move the stone.” Kimball nodded, both of them walking out. Tucker headed to his group. They all turned as he approached.  
“Drop your guns and follow me.” They all looked at him, and Tucker knew they were giving him confused or blank stares. “Just follow me. It’ll make sense soon.” Tucker began walking and they hurried to catch up, Palomo falling into stride with him. The kid was quiet for once.   
“You um, you look good, Agent Tennessee. Without your helmet, I mean.” Palomo stammered out, and Tucker rolled his eyes.  
“Thank you, Palomo.”   
“You don’t have to answer, but do you, do you have a girlfriend back home?” Palomo stuttered out and Tucker sighed internally. He really hoped this crush wouldn’t interfere with Palomo’s training.  
“No, I don’t. In fact, I’m gay Palomo. And my boyfriend is here with me.” Tucker stated simply, and Palomo stopped, before hurrying to catch up to Tucker again.  
“Really!? Who is it?” Palomo asked excitedly and Tucker groaned. He really should have told Palomo to just fuck off.  
“I’ll tell you after okay? I want you to focus on your training, it’s more important than gossiping about my love life.” Tucker didn’t give Palomo a chance to respond. He whistled, and everyone crowded around him. Tucker was really glad that each armour suit was the same height. The inside was custom fit for each person, but they were all even on the outside. He didn’t want to lead a group of soldiers who were clearly all taller than him. “Each of you needs to grab some stone and lug it into the empty room. I want you to put three on top of each other, making pillars. Complain about it and you won’t find out what we’re doing, why we’re doing it, and you won’t get to participate.” Tucker grabbed two stones himself, carrying them inside and setting them on top of one another. Tucker stopped for a minute, before pulling out his sword and walked around the room, burning X marks into the floor. He stood back and nodded. His men starting carrying the stone in. “Put them on the X’s.” Tucker smiled slightly. He had marked each spot exactly how it had been in Project Freelancer. 

 

“Okay people! This is hand to hand combat. That means everyone is equal here. No fancy weapons, just your fists. You need to not only be strong, but you need to be fast. You can’t only be good at throwing punches, you need to be able to block and dodge them. I want you to practice on a dummy for 5 minutes. I’ll assess each of you and after that, I’ll pair you up and you’ll spar.” No one wasted anytime in getting started. Carolina walked around, watching carefully. They were good. Kimball was smart to split everyone up into what they were best at. They’d do their best to perfect that, and then that’s what they would do in a battle. Carolina had her eye on one girl in particular. She was the girl from Tucker’s Elite Team, Jensen. She was the best one out of all of them. It made Carolina oddly proud. The best hand to hand combat fighter here was a female, like her. It just made her happy for a reason she couldn’t explain. Carolina observed everyone else, looking for their strengths and weaknesses. A lot of them were good at throwing punches, but don’t look like they are very good at blocking them. “Okay everyone! Huddle up! I’ll be assigning each of you an opponent to spar.” Carolina paired them up, finding the second best fighter to go against Jensen. “Match begin!” Carolina yelled, and everyone took their stances. It felt good to be in charge of soldiers again, and she liked it even more because she could actually teach these soldiers a lot. All of the agents in Project Freelancer, her friends, were pretty much all the same skill level. Some of them just excelled more in other areas. Carolina was the best hand to hand combat fighter, Wash and North were good with stealth, and Tucker and North were their best shooters. Tex was just the best overall, and it took Carolina awhile to get used to that fact. Tucker was also the best in close range shooting and fighting. He had perfected his use of his sword, and did his best to perfect his shooting. Carolina smiled. They made a family and good memories in Project Freelancer, before it went to shit and they figured out everything they were doing wasn’t for the greater good.  
“Agent Carolina? Miss?” Carolina looked up at the sound of a voice.  
“Yes? Sorry, I was just thinking.”  
“How long do you want us to spar for?”   
“Go for 10 minutes right now. There’s a timer on the wall. Begin when it beeps.” The timer beeped immediately after she had said that and they began sparing. 

 

Carolina looked around and frowned slightly when she didn’t see Tucker or his group. Kimball was walking by and Carolina grabbed her arm. “Hey Kimball, where did Tucker and his group go?”  
“Oh, I brought him to an empty room so he could set up some training exercise he said you guys did in Project Freelancer. He needed stones for pillars and guns without real ammunition?” Carolina smiled.  
“Yeah, it was a training course we did against the other agents. It was to test our shooting, fighting and stealth I guess. So it’s a course that everyone could and should use.” Kimball made a noise of happiness.  
“That’s actually a really good idea.” Carolina nodded, laughing a bit.  
“He has his moments.”

 

“Okay everyone, listen up. This is a training course we did in Project Freelancer. It’s to test all of your skills, shooting being the main one. But if it comes to it, hand to hand combat, and stealth is a big key to winning. We’re not going to be using live ammunition, that would just be idiotic. Each of you take a gun from the table. These have fake bullets in them. Once you’re hit, you’re out. We’ll be doing this a bunch of times. I want to see if you learn from your mistakes and improve. Everyone pick a spot behind a pillar.” Tucker watched as they scrambled behind pillars, ducking out of sight. “Round begins in 3, 2, 1.” Tucker watched from the sidelines as everyone ran around, shooting and ducking behind cover. Everyone was sloppy, uncoordinated. No one was paying attention to their shooting, they were too busy trying not to get hit by someone else. “STOP!” Tucker yelled, and everyone froze. Tucker was shaking his head, walking straight into the training floor. “This is not what I wanted! The whole point of this is to make you better, not run around like chickens with their heads cut off! I want you to actually focus on your shooting, on what you’ve learned! Don’t throw that all out the window when it comes to an actual fight! Try again!” Tucker yelled, and everyone nodded. “Round begins in 3, 2, 1.” Tucker stood back again, watching. It was better than the first round. People were actually hitting each other, getting other people out. Tucker watched as the crowed of people out kept growing bigger. He made a list on the order people got out. He noticed Palomo’s name wasn’t on the list. After another 5 minutes, only two names weren’t on the list, one of them being Palomo’s. Tucker was surprised. He knew Palomo was a good shooter, but this was a battle like situation. Tucker kind of expected him to crack under the pressure. The soldier emerged, grumbling and Palomo came out letting out a whoop of joy. Tucker smiled. Even though he said he hated Palomo, he knew he was good, and he came up on top. “Much better everyone. Palomo, great job.” Palomo stood up tall, and Tucker just knew he was beaming.  
“Thank you Agent Tennessee!” Tucker nodded.   
“Again everyone, train harder. I’ll be competing next round.” Everyone let out a surprised noise, looking at him. “You heard me. Places! Round begins in 3, 2, 1.” Tucker grinned as everyone ran for cover. 

 

“Bringing it back huh?” Tucker spun around at the sound of Wash’s voice.  
“Yeah, I thought it could help everyone, not just my shooters. It requires stealth, hand to hand combat and shooting, but you clearly already know that. I just thought that for once in my life I would do something big to help.” Tucker said with a shrug, looking back at his group. There were a lot less people out then there were last round at this time.  
“You’ve done a good job Tucker. Carolina was talking to me about her group, and that Jensen was the best at hand to hand combat. Bitters and Ander-Smith are among the top five for stealth. Your soldiers are the top Tucker, you did well.” Wash was smiling fondly, slinging his arm around Tucker. Tucker laughed, nodding.  
“I guess I did huh? Well you should probably go back to being a leader of the stealth team. I’m going to be competing next round.” Wash rolled his eyes.  
“They already idolize you Tucker, you don’t need to show off.” Tucker shook his head.   
“I don’t want to get rusty Wash. Besides, it’ll help them too.” Wash nodded.   
“I guess. Carolina is bringing her troops over here to use your training course and mine are already on their way.”  
“Good.” Tucker looked over as Palomo walked out, three people still left. They all came out about the same time, one soldier doing a little victory dance.  
“Looks like it’s your turn. Good luck.” Wash said with a laugh. Tucker rolled his eyes.  
“As if I need it.”

 

“Listen up!” Carolina’s group gathered around her. “Agent Tennessee, or Tucker, I have no idea what you guys call him, has recreated a training exercise that we used in Project Freelancer. It tests your shooting, stealth, and combat skills. Every group will be doing it, and it will be a free for all. Tucker’s group is in there right now, so we can go in and watch.” Carolina walked towards the room, pushing the door open, her group right behind her. Wash’s group was already in there. She walked up to Wash as her group talked with the others. After Carolina looked around, she turned to face Wash. “Where’s Tucker?” Wash just pointed towards the training field. Tucker was behind a pillar, gun in hand. “Why is he competing? To further his ego?” Wash laughed.  
“No, he says he doesn’t want to get rusty, and that it will help the other soldiers.” Everyone was watching them. Carolina watched Tucker. He wasn’t getting rusty. He was going easy on his soldiers. After all, he had beat York and North in the same situation. Sure, he had an AI, but so did they. 

 

Tucker shot twice, hitting a soldier straight in the chest and head. They fell back with a groan, getting back up and walking off the field. Carolina noticed a whole group of soldiers standing off to the side. The soldier Tucker had just shot walked over to them. Carolina smirked to herself as she watched Tucker roll away and kick a gun out of a soldier’s hand, shooting him in the chest. He launched himself over a pillar, taking out two other soldiers. Everyone was silent, watching in awe as Tucker took people out. Carolina smiled proudly.

 

Tucker noticed they stopped shooting at each other. The last four had teamed up to take Tucker out. Tucker slid behind another pillar, watching as one soldier walked by his right quietly, looking around. Tucker grabbed his arm, swinging him next to Tucker. Tucker shot him in the head. Tucker rolled to another pillar. The shot had given away his position, and soon the other three were charging him. Tucker rolled his eyes. They definitely needed to work on their stealth and teamwork. Tucker spun, launching himself off a pillar and at the group. He grabbed one soldier, disarming him and throwing him into another soldier. Tucker realized Palomo was among them. Tucker dodged another bullet, diving and shooting the two soldiers that he had knocked down, taking them out for sure. A bullet hit off the pillar in front of Tucker. He spun around to face Palomo. Tucker rolled, spinning around behind a pillar. He heard Palomo coming after him. Tucker waited patiently, counting quietly.   
“3, 2, anddddd 1.” Palomo appeared beside him. Tucker kicked his gun up from his grasp, kicking Palomo off to the side, Palomo kept coming at him, hand to hand, but Tucker just dodged them. He caught Palomo’s gun and shot him, dead center in the chest. Palomo fell over with a groan. Tucker rolled his eyes and extended a hand, pulling Palomo up. “You did good kid.” Tucker said, punching Palomo in the arm. Palomo almost fell over again, but balanced himself.   
“Thank you sir! I couldn’t have done it without your help! And it was an honor to fight with you!” Tucker sighed but then let out a small laugh.

 

Palomo emerged with Tucker behind him, spinning his gun around in his hand. Everyone clapped and Tucker took an over dramatic bow. Carolina and Wash groaned.   
“Thank you, thank you!” Tucker bowed again, and Carolina rolled her eyes, walking over and hitting Tucker upside the head.   
“Don’t encourage him. This is the training course I was explaining to you. Everything you have learned will be put to the test here. This is a free for all. These may be your friends, but in here, they are your enemies. They’re the people who will kill you if you don’t kill them first. One shot will take someone out, or if you knock someone down in hand to hand combat. We’ll take five people from each group to go against one another, and do that until everyone goes. I need five people to step forward from each group.” They did just that, and Carolina sent them out to fight. They did this until everyone had gone at least once. Tucker was smiling like a proud father. Palomo had gotten second when he went. Bitters and Ander-Smith got fourth in their rounds, and Jensen got third in hers. “You did good Tucker.”   
“Thanks Lina. Guess I made a pretty good leader. Well, for leading four people anyway. No way could I lead an entire fucking army.” Carolina laughed.  
“Tucker, I don’t even know if I could do that.” Tucker shrugged.  
“You handled us, I know you could.” Everyone had finished and walked towards were Wash, Tucker, Carolina, and Kimball stood.  
“Good job everyone! I am so pleased with all of your improvement! I’d like to thank Agent Tennessee for this brilliant idea.” Everyone clapped and Tucker took a bow.  
“Thank you Kimball and my adoring fans. She isn’t wrong. You have all improved immensely. I think you might just be ready for this war.”


	10. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and Carolina can't sleep. Wash is a motherhen. The assholes are back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 guys! Shit is going down! I already have the next chapter written so I'll post that in a day or two. Anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy it!<3

Carolina sighed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t something new. Some nights she just couldn’t sleep, no matter what she did. Carolina pulled herself up into a sitting position, stretching out her legs and arms. She went to the bathroom and tied up her hair. She didn’t bother putting a shirt on, she was only going to train so her sports bra would be fine. She quietly opened the door, looking around. She didn’t think they had to be in bed all night, but she had no idea, so she might as well play it safe. She shut the door behind her, walking slowly down the hall, the concrete floors cold against her bare feet. Everyone’s door was closed, and there were no sounds throughout the sleeping hall, so Carolina assumed everyone was sleeping.

 

The training room was on the opposite end of the sleeping hall, which Carolina was thankful for. She didn’t have to worry about waking anyone up. When she turned the corner, she heard noises coming from the training room. She made a confused face, before walking quicker to see who/what it was from. She pushed open the door silently, and saw Tucker training, abusing a dummy. Carolina sighed.   
“You should really get some rest.” Tucker spun around, wiping sweat off of his forehead,  
“I could say the same for you.” Carolina sighed, heading over to where Tucker was. He was wearing loose fitting shorts with no shirt. “Besides, you know I have insomnia.” Tucker said, setting up his stance again.   
“I know that, I just don’t want to see you overworked and tired.”  
“Well, I could say the same for you, boss.” Tucker said with a smirk, punching the dummy. Carolina let out a small laugh, but went quiet, continuing to watch Tucker train. He had gotten a lot better in hand to hand combat. Now that she was thinking about it, he had gotten better overall.  
“Tucker?” Carolina questioned, and Tucker just gave a little head jerk to say he was listening, still using the dummy. “Have you been in here a lot of nights training?” Tucker stopped, letting his fists drop. “Did you do this during the Project too?” Tucker sighed, turning to face her.   
“Yeah. I come here a lot. And during the Project, I would just train when I had spare time. I can live without sleep, and sometimes my body forgets that I’m supposed to sleep. So I train. I need to get better Carolina.” Carolina grabbed his shoulder.  
“Tucker, you remember how I was in the beginning right? I pushed myself way too hard to be the best, to get better. But I just wore myself out. I learned to accept that I’m not the best. You should too.” Carolina’s voice was softer, and she felt Tucker’s shoulders sag.  
“I know. But I can’t stand by and let Felix and Locus kill these people. I have to beat them Carolina.” Tucker looked up at her, and Carolina saw determination in his blue eyes.   
“Tucker. You can’t beat them both, at least not at the same time. You heard what Kimball said. You’re not doing that again. Wash and I can’t lose you Tucker. What will we say to everyone else when they get here? That you tried to be a fucking hero and take on two heavily armed mercenary assholes? I think Tex would kill Wash and I, and then go on a manhunt for Felix and Locus if they aren’t already dead. That can’t happen.”   
“I know that. I just have to beat one. At least one. And why do you think that about Tex?” Tucker looked up at her, confused. Carolina rolled her eyes.  
“Did you forget that I see like, everything? I saw how protective she was over you during the Project. She didn’t get along with anyone else the way you two did. I think I get it. We all kind of see you as our little brother.” Tucker made a face.  
“Well, then Wash and I dating would be incest.” Tucker laughed and Carolina smiled at him.  
“You know what I mean.” Carolina walked over to the dummy beside Tucker, but stopped and turned to him.   
“Have you been practicing shooting?”   
“Yeah, put silencers on so hopefully no one would hear me.”   
“Smart.”  
“Yeah, well not completely. Kimball saw me and we had a talk, not about me training, just a talk about the army. She’s smart, and a good leader. These kids should listen to her more.” Carolina nodded.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” 

 

Both Carolina and Tucker were getting bored with the dummies. “Hey Lavernius, how about a little hand to hand combat hm?” Carolina teased playfully, hands on her hips. Tucker raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re on.” They climbed into the training arena and took their stances. Carolina stretched out her hand and beckoned for Tucker to come at her. He rolled his eyes but did that. Tucker charged Carolina, but she jumped out of the way. Tucker planted his foot and spun himself around before hitting the wall, diving away as Carolina turned around to punch. She smiled a bit, nodding her head. Tucker rolled his eyes, putting up his fists. Carolina punched and he blocked her each time. She went for a high kick which Tucker pushed away, but not before she got a strong hit to his side. They both stumbled back, regaining their balance. They landed solid kicks and punches on one another, but neither of them were backing down. Tucker went in for a kick to the side but Carolina caught his leg and pushed him sideways, but he grabbed her arm and dropped his shoulder so they both went spinning to the ground. Carolina kicked Tucker off of her and sprung up, already lunging for him. Tucker dove over her, pushing a hand off her back and flipping to his feet. Before he can even turn around, Carolina had her legs around his neck. She back handspringed back, sending Tucker to the ground on his stomach. He groaned as Carolina flipped him over, one foot pushing down on his chest.   
“You’ve improved a lot young one. I see I have trained you well.” Carolina was smirking. Tucker grabbed her ankle and pushed up, sending her backwards and onto her back. He rolled backwards and up.  
“You’re right. And you taught me to never taunt my opponent or it will give them the chance to strike back.” Carolina coughed and stood up, putting her fists up again.  
“So I did. At least you remembered.” Tucker smiled, coming at her. He landed a punch to her arm and she blocked the punch near her head. She grabbed his other wrist and they just stared each other down, blue eyes locked on green. Carolina jumped up and landed her foot on Tucker’s chest, letting go of his wrists and flipping herself off into a back ariel, landing on her feet and immediately running forward. Tucker flew back from the kick, readying himself just in time to dodge her next punch. She went past him and he kicked the back of her knee, causing it to buckle. He pushed off of her shoulder, doing a back flip and landing, already ready again. Carolina rolled forward and stood up, rubbing her shoulder. Tucker smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

They didn’t speak during combat. Talking makes you lose your concentration and wastes your breath. They kept hitting and blocking for another 5 minutes or so. Carolina grabbed Tucker’s arm and pulled, causing him to spin and almost go to the ground. Before he fell, he wrapped one leg around Carolina’s waist, sending them both to the ground. Carolina tried to kick Tucker off of her but he held her down, grinning. Carolina smiled too, kneeing his chest and flipping herself so she’s on top of him. She had his arms pinned down and was sitting on his legs. They both breathed heavily, drenched in sweat, but smiling. Carolina got off and helped Tucker up. “You got a lot better. I used to mop the floor with you, well more like sweep. You weren’t that bad, but you held your own.” Tucker punched her in the arm.  
“What can I say, I learned from the best.”

 

Carolina and Tucker didn’t notice that they had drawn a crowd of soldiers to watch their spar. You couldn’t see outside from the inside of the training room, but you could see in.  
“You said Carolina was the best fighter in Project Freelancer?” A soldier asked Wash, and everyone listened to his answer.  
‘Well, no. Agent Texas was the best, but Carolina was very close.”  
“Wow, then Agent Tennessee is really good too! Look!” Wash made a confused face as he was pulled to the front of the crowd. In the training room was Carolina and Tucker sparing. Wash noticed the two dummies that had been used and the towels on the ground. They had both been in the training room for awhile.   
“Do you know how to do that?” A soldier asked Wash.  
“Well yes, I know how to fight, I’m just not as good as Agent Carolina and Tennessee.”  
“Could you teach us?”  
“Please?! I want to be a better fighter!” Wash laughed as he watched the fight. Tucker had gotten a lot better almost instantly it seemed. But there was no way. He must have been up every night training, and he trained during the day as well.  
“Who do you think will win Agent Washington?” Palomo asked and Wash sighed.  
“Agent Carolina.”   
“How do you know?”  
“I just know.”

 

Carolina and Tucker walked out of the training arena to be met by a bunch of soldiers in the training room. Everyone was armoured but Carolina and Tucker, and it felt weird. Carolina felt oddly exposed in her sports bra, which she never felt during Project Freelancer. Tucker noticed this immediately and shielded her from everyone, pulling her back to the sleeping hall. They ran down the hallway, leaving the group behind. Tucker pulled Carolina into his room, flopping down on his bed and laughing.   
“It’s like we’re rebellious highschoolers all over again, getting caught doing something we shouldn’t have been doing.” Carolina joined him in the laughing, feeling much more comfortable around just Tucker. Carolina gave him a look. “What?”  
“Is it weird I felt exposed? Like, I’ve never felt like that around you guys…”  
“That’s because we are like a family. We barely know these people.” Carolina nodded.   
“Makes sense.” Tucker went to his closet and pulled out a black shirt.  
“Here. You can wear this to your room incase anyone’s around.” Carolina smiled and hugged him.  
“Thanks.” She shrugged the shirt on and headed to her room, giving Tucker a wave. He waved back and began putting on his armour.

 

Tucker saw Carolina walking and jogged to catch up to her. They were heading to the mess hall to eat. They used to just grab some food and eat it together in one of their rooms, but now that everyone knows what they look like, it doesn’t really matter.   
“So Lina. Everyone’s going to swarm you, you know that right? Like now you’re clearly the best so have fun signing autographs.” Carolina gave him an eye roll.  
“Yeah okay Lav.” Tucker scowled at the nickname. “You fought against me, and it was really close so uh, if I’m on that boat, you’re on it with me.” Carolina punched his arm and Tucker shoved her into the wall, running away with a laugh. Carolina smiled. When everyone else came, it would be just like the old times.

 

“Agent Tennessee!” Tucker stepped back as he tried to get in the mess hall.  
“Uh, excuse me guys…” Tucker started as he saw Carolina coming up behind him.  
“Agent Carolina! Is it true you were the second best fighter?!”  
“Agent Tennessee! Is it true you were the last Freelancer and you rose to the top fast?” Carolina rested her hand on Tucker’s shoulder and they pushed through the crowd, looking for Wash. He was sitting near the back corner, with The Elite Team next to him. Tucker spotted him and let out a sigh of relief, dragging Carolina over to them and plopping down beside Wash. Wash looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Everyone had their helmets off to eat.  
“So. I see neither of you slept last night.”  
“Uh how do you know? Maybe Carolina and I just got up early to spar!” Tucker said indignantly, arms crossed and Carolina nodded, crossing her arms in agreement. Wash rolled his eyes.   
“Because I know both of you. You should really get some sleep.” Carolina turned to Tucker who gave her a look.  
“North is the mother hen Wash. I don’t think he’d be happy that you’re trying to steal his job.”  
“Well, since North isn’t here right now, it’s my job.”  
“Wait, the rest of the Freelancers are alive and on Chorus?!” Palomo asked, face lighting up in excitement and the rest of the team turned to them.  
“Alive? Definitely. On Chorus? Almost 100% positive. It is a big planet right?” Tucker asked and Jensen nodded.  
“It is! Not even Kimball has seen the entire planet! And she’s travelled a lot!”  
“Well if our ship was pulled down, then theirs’ probably were too. It’s only a matter of time before they find us or we find them.” The team bounced in their seats.  
“You mean we might be able to meet all the agents?!” Tucker rolled his eyes but Carolina just smiled, elbowing Tucker under the table.  
“Probably. Although, I wouldn’t act like that around Agent Texas.”  
“Oh yeah, keep that fangirling to yourself around her if you want to keep your body in the same condition it’s in now.” Tucker smirked at their scared expressions.  
“I have to agree with Tucker and Carolina. She’s the one you don’t want to mess with. I mean, you shouldn’t mess with any of us, but definitely not with her.” Wash said and Tucker bumped shoulders with him.  
“I give you full permission to mess with Wash whenever you want.” Tucker said, with a serious expression. Wash shoved Tucker into Carolina who glared at him.   
“Ignore him. That’s what we always do.”  
“Yeah sure Wash. You’re just saying that because you couldn’t live a day without me.” Tucker said, smiling up at him.  
“Both of you shut up. I’m trying to eat.” Carolina said and they both saluted her, eating their own food.

 

They were back to training, everyone keeping up the same dedication and skill they showed yesterday. Kimball stood off to the side, watching. She had never been more proud of her army and more thankful that the Freelancers had agreed to help. She watched as Carolina showed the soldiers hand to hand combat moves, and gave them tips. She watched as Tucker showed them better ways to shoot and combine the three skills in a battle. Wash was in the room now used for the training from Project Freelancer, putting his soldiers against one another to test their stealth and shooting. She didn’t know how to express her gratitude to them. They actually have a shot at winning this war, at keeping their home.   
“EVERYONE GET READY WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!” Kimball’s eyes widened as one of the guards came running in, alarming everyone. Surprisingly, nobody panicked. She got ready herself and watched as the Freelancers talked quietly to the soldiers, giving them words of encouragement and wisdom. Carolina’s voice rang out over the training room. Wash’s group had come back.  
“ARE YOU GUYS READY?!” She yelled and Tucker’s whole group yelled back:  
“BABE, WE WERE BORN READY!” Carolina quickly teamed up with Wash and Tucker while everyone else got into their positions.  
“I cannot believe you took time to tell them to say that.” Carolina harshly whispered to Tucker who laughed.   
“How could I not?”

 

“OKAY PEOPLE! THIS IS WHAT WE’VE BEEN TRAINING FOR! HOPEFULLY THIS IS THE LAST BATTLE! YOU NEED TO FOCUS COMPLETELY!” Kimball yelled and everyone nodded. They were prepared. Carolina lead the charge with Tucker to her right and Wash to her left. There were snipers already set up on top of their base and the stealth team flanking around each side. They burst out the doors and started firing immediately, taking Locus’s army by surprise. They didn’t think they’d be so bold. Tucker rolled behind a manmade barrier. They had spent their time setting them up outside the base for cover. Tucker sat there and started shooting. He didn’t want to go in with his sword quite yet.   
“TUCKER! COVER ME!” Carolina yelled and went in to fight hand to hand. Tucker shot any soldiers that were aiming at her. Wash covered the soldiers that had flanked the side, taking down any soldiers near them. Tucker kept shooting the soldiers near Carolina, but looked side to side. There were just so many enemy soldiers. Tucker had no idea where they had come from.  
“Wash, I need you to cover me. I’m going in with my sword. Kimball, have the snipers cover anyone else going in.”  
“Got it.”  
“Understood.” Tucker, Wash, Carolina, and Kimball had a radio connection between the four of them in their helmets, and Kimball had one to her soldiers. Tucker pulled out his sword, it coming to life immediately.   
“Come at me motherfuckers.”

 

The fight was pretty even. There were more enemies, but Kimball’s army was more skilled. But they were both losing men. Every time a soldier fell near him, Tucker killed the enemy soldier who had killed one of their men. Tucker was tearing through soldiers, Wash covering him and Palomo as well. “KIMBALL! TELL PALOMO TO COVER JENSEN!” Tucker yelled as he got a shot off right before someone shot her. Tucker saw out of the corner of his eye Palomo immediately covering Jensen.   
“TUCKER ROLL SIDEWAYS!” Wash screamed and Tucker quickly did, just barely dodging a knife. Tucker quickly got up, only to see Felix. He blocked the bullets that Wash was firing at him with his light shield.  
“Hello Tucker! It’s so nice to see you again! Did you miss me?” Tucker didn’t say anything, he just watched Felix. “I know you did. Now, I see you’ve trained them pretty well huh? Well, isn’t that just adorable!” Tucker noticed that the soldiers weren’t firing at him anymore. They assumed Felix had it handled. “You see, once all your pathetic soldiers are dead, I’m thinking that we take you Freelancers. You could be great assets to our army.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. He realized that Felix just wanted to talk to him, get information anyway he could. Tucker also noticed that Locus wasn’t with him this time, he was headed towards Carolina. Tucker quickly typed a message in his helmet and sent it to her. Thank god they got the messaging system from Project Freelancer. Carolina blocked Locus’s punch before he even showed himself. “You see Agent Tennessee, we happen to have the AI used in Project Freelancer. Don’t you want to see your old friend Sigma?” Tucker knew this was to fuck with him, but it still made him go still. “I knew that would get your attention. You see, you’ll join us either way. I know you Freelancers can never resist an AI or equipment you never got to use. You know, after you destroyed my first light shield, I got another one, a more, enhanced one so to speak.” Felix was starting to get on his nerves, and he wanted to deck him, but that’s what Felix wanted him to do. Tucker focused on his breathing and on making a plan, like Carolina had taught him too. “I’ll give you time to think that over. I wonder how your friend Carolina is doing.” Felix turned around for a second to look, and Tucker stabbed him in the knee, and was out of the way before Felix could even swing back. Tucker smirked. Felix thought he could lull Tucker into a trap by turning his back and then stabbing Tucker. But Felix didn’t expect for him to be faster than that. Felix clapped. “I’m impressed Tucker. Those were some quick reflexives.” Felix was tossing his knife up and down, seemingly unaffected by the stab to his knee. “You know, I’m quite surprised you did so well during Project Freelancer. I mean, you were the rookie after all!” Felix laughed, shaking his head. Tucker was fast, but he knew Felix was faster. He just needed to get rid of the light shield. 

 

Locus circled Carolina, cloaked. Carolina stood in her defensive stance. She knew how the Freelancer equipment worked, even if they never got to use it. The Director seemed to like her for some reason, and showed her the strengths and weaknesses of each piece of equipment. All she needed to do was override the system in his cloaking suit. Carolina was always two steps ahead of her opponent, and she was already out of the way when Locus lunged for her. She spun around and slammed her fist into his right shoulder three times, short circuiting the cloaking device. She knew she had surprised him, and she took the time to knee him in the head and kick him backwards. He had underestimated her, and she knew better then to underestimate your opponent. He growled, and she hid her laugh. He was already mad at her. He went in for a kick and Carolina jumped back, blocking his punch. She dodged him each time, not really striking back. She wanted to see how long he would keep this up until he got really pissed. He went to punch her in the face, but Carolina bent backwards, doing some kind of matrix shit and kicked him in the groin, backhand springing away. She didn’t give him time to get back up before she was punching him in the head and chest, kicking him backwards and lunging forward each time. She wasn’t expecting him to turn around so fast, and he kicked her in the stomach and kneed her in the head, causing her to stumble back. She knew what he would do, so she dove to the side, his attack completely missing. She flipped herself back up and did her classic move. She kicked off his chest and did a back ariel off, landing in a forward stance to immediately charge again. She punched him in the jaw, causing his head to snap backwards. She yanked his arm and spun him around, pressing her foot hard into his back, sending him flying forward.

 

Tucker weighed his options. He could shoot the knife from Felix’s hand, but it would probably be blocked by his light shield. Even though Felix had upgraded his shield, Tucker was positive his sword could break through it. What nobody knew was that each time Tucker used his sword and got stronger, his sword got stronger too. It was something he kept to himself, something only he knew. Tucker decided to go forwards but slide to the side before reaching Felix, giving him the opportunity to destroy the light shield. “Not that it was a bad surprise! It was quite the opposite actually! I was so happy that you had done that! You know, I was the underdog who rose to the top! It’s like you’re another me, only not as good obviously.” Felix said with a snort and Tucker charged, Felix immediately putting his light shield up, but Tucker had already slid to the side, slashing his sword through the light shield as he went. He heard Felix let out a noise of surprise as it disintegrated into thin air. Tucker laughed and put his foot square in Felix’s back, kicking him forward. Felix spun around, charging Tucker. Tucker put his sword away and grabbed Felix’s wrist, twisting it and taking the knife from it. Tucker really wanted to test his hand to hand combat skills. “Wow. You know Tucker, I really wasn’t expecting that! That was a cute move. You know, I happen to be very skilled at hand to hand combat, so I can’t believe you’re going without your sword. Don’t worry, I’ll make it very painful.” Felix laughed and Tucker charged him. He had a plan. He’d let Felix shove him around, taking hits and making himself look weak. Then, when Felix had his guard down, Tucker was going to knock that cocky smirk off his face.


	11. We Saved Your Asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! The last chapter! Well, kind of. The next chapter might just be an epilogue or a continuation? Not quite sure yet! But as always, I hope you enjoy! <3

Wash kept the soldiers busy, trying to draw attention to himself and off of Kimball’s men. He rolled behind cover and saw Kimball behind cover next to him, pulling up to shoot and ducking back down. She turned to Wash and nodded her head in greeting, charging forward, shooting and rolling under bullets. She was good. Wash had never seen a basic soldiers as highly trained as her. He wondered if she had thought of joining Project Freelancer. Wash quickly rolled out of covering, running and firing at enemy soldiers. Palomo had come down from sniper position to defend his team better. Jensen wasn’t so far ahead, so Palomo was still covering her, along with Ander-Smith. Bitters was with the stealth team, killing soldiers that were trying to sneak up the sides. Wash was proud of the soldiers for how well they were doing, but there were just too many enemy soldiers, and Wash had no idea how Locus and Felix had gotten so many so quickly. 

 

“Palomo watch your left!” Wash yelled. Palomo quickly spun and shot whoever was trying to sneak up on them.  
“Thank you sir!” Wash nodded, joining up with them to help out. Wash picked up whatever they lacked, making them a fully functional team. Wash shot a soldier behind them, looking around. Tucker and Felix were just standing there, Tucker in a defensive stance and Felix just walking around lazily, gesturing with his hands. Wash just knew that Felix was taunting to him, trying to mess with his head. Wash rolled his eyes. Tucker had learned years ago not to let it get to his head. He saw Carolina beginning to fight Locus and he smiled. They were doing well, at least, as good as they could do, which was all Wash could ask for.

 

Carolina jumped back as Locus swung, kicking him in the side of the head. Locus didn’t fall back, surprising Carolina. He landed a few solid punches to her head and a kick to her thigh. Carolina slid backwards, and Locus charged. She jumped up, slamming both feet into his chest and pushed off, flying backwards and landing on one knee on the ground and one foot beside it, bent at the knee. Locus fell backwards, and Carolina rolled forward, kicking him in the side and helmet twice. He fell to the ground and Carolina jumped down with him, punching him in the head over and over again. He grabbed both her fists when she went for another punch and pushed her upwards. She was thrown back, causing her to land hard on the ground, knocking her helmet off. Locus stepped on her chest, pushing down to keep her there, and pointed a gun at her head.

 

“Wow Tucker. I cannot believe you wanted to do hand to hand combat!” Felix said with a laugh as he punched Tucker. “Because honestly, you’re terrible. But I get it. You want to prove your masculinity or something, that you’re good enough to beat me without your sword. That’s respectable, but very stupid.” Tucker growled, but inside was smirking. Felix was becoming relaxed around him, taking him as a fool. Tucker charged Felix again, only to get kicked to the side.  
“Son of a bitch!” Tucker exclaimed, deciding to give Felix a little of what he wanted.  
“Oh! So he speaks! It’s about time Agent Tennessee.” Felix came at him, and Tucker decided that Felix’s guard was down enough. Tucker ducked, spinning around and kicking the back of Felix’s knee that he stabbed, causing him to stumble and let out a noise of pain. Tucker kicked the back of Felix’s helmet, sending him to the ground. Tucker flipped up, hands up. Felix jumped up too. He made the same beckoning motion Carolina had used oh him during their spar. Tucker ran forward, spinning sideways as Felix punched the air. Tucker kicked him the stomach and landed a punch to his helmet, sending him backwards again. Tucker was on him instantly. Felix rolled backwards and threw Tucker off, sending him forward and onto his feet. He stumbled a bit before regaining balance. Felix turned to him, cracking his neck. “Oh, now you’ve made me mad.” Felix said, voice low. Tucker grinned.

 

Wash watched as Felix was kicking Tucker’s ass. Wash frowned in worry. Tucker had gotten better, but apparently it just wasn’t enough to beat Felix. Wash aimed over to where Felix was but a soldier shot the gun out of his hand  
“Shit!” Wash ducked down and dove for his gun, going back behind cover. Wash shot a few more soldiers, focused more on the fight between Tucker and Felix. Felix kicked Tucker to the ground, Tucker barely getting out of the way of a kick to the head.  
“WASH!” Kimball screamed, as a bullet was shot right at him. It was like time slowed down. Wash turned to see the bullet headed straight at his head, and he realized he had no time to duck. Time sped back up as someone slammed into him, bringing them both to the ground. The bullet whizzed overhead and Wash let out a sigh of relief. He was alive.  
“The least you could do is say thank you.” Wash let out a surprised noise, looking up to see familiar purple armour kneeling beside him.  
“NORTH?!” Wash yelled and North hit him.  
“Yes, it’s me. Stop yelling. We can have a reunion later.”  
“Where’s York? And Tex?!”  
“York is here. We haven’t seen Tex since we left Project Freelancer.”

 

Tucker grabbed Felix’s fists, pushing him backwards. Tucker blocked Felix’s kick with his knee, and kicked Felix in the stomach and then in the ribs. Felix pushed forward harder, and Tucker jumped out of the way as he did so, making him crash to the ground. Felix stood up and spun around, dodging a punch Tucker threw. Tucker blocked Felix’s next punch and hit him in the jaw, snapping his head up. Tucker decided to try out Carolina’s move and pushed himself off of Felix’s chest, flipping backwards. His form wasn’t nearly as good as hers, but he’d call it a success. Felix wasn’t mouthing off anymore, and Tucker found it easier to focus. He had already started calculating Felix’s next moves. Tucker rolled forward as Felix lunged, taking him by surprise. Tucker kicked Felix in the groin, causing him to stumble back. Tucker was already on him, punching him in the stomach. He jumped and landed a high kick to the side of Felix’s helmet, causing him to fall to the ground, not moving. Tucker turned for a second and looked up to see Carolina on the ground, helmet thrown off and Locus hovered over her, gun pointed straight at her head.  
“CAROLINA!” Tucker screamed, and then screamed louder as a knife went through the side of his stomach. Tucker collapsed to the ground. Felix laughed, cleaning the blood off of his knife with his gloved hand.  
“Never turn your back on your opponent, Agent Tennessee.”

 

Carolina stared up at the barrel of the gun that was pointed at her head.  
“You really shouldn’t have helped these people, Agent Carolina. You could have been so much more. With you and your friends, we would have been unstoppable.” Locus growled, voice low. Carolina stared straight at his visor, giving away no emotion. Then the gun was gone from his hand, flying across the ground.  
“You know, a wise leader once told me that you really shouldn’t make a speech or taunt your enemy. It just gives them another opportunity to kill you.” Carolina froze in shock as a gun was fired and Locus fell to the ground beside her. She looked up to be greeted by an outstretched hand from a soldier in tan armour. “Hey there Carolina.”

 

Tucker was breathing deeply, trying to focus on something, anything to remain conscious. He clutched his side, trying to stop the blood flow. All he could feel was the intense pain, and it was getting harder to breathe. Felix walked around him, knife in hand.  
“I’m glad Locus distracted you. Sure, it wasn’t meant to happen but hey, it gave me enough time to get my beloved knife back and kill you.” Felix’s voice got dark and Tucker was taking quick, panicked breaths. Felix ripped his helmet off, and looked at Tucker’s face. “Hm. Always wondered what you guys looked like under your helmets. I got to say, you’re not all that bad looking Tucker. Although, you’d look even better with a knife in your head.” Felix flipped his knife around and brought it towards Tucker’s face, hovering over his forehead. “It’s been a pleasure, Agent Tennessee.”  
“Pleasure’s all mine asshole.” Tucker stared at the sky in shock, trying to pull himself up. Felix screamed and then went silent. His body collapsed beside Tucker’s, knife imbedded in his skull. Tucker rolled over, coughing up blood. He looked up to see black armour.  
“Tex?” He asked, voice hoarse.  
“It’s me kid. I swear to god if you die I’m bringing you back to life to kill you myself.” Tucker laughed, coughing up more blood. The blood was starting to seep onto his aqua armour and the ground around him. His vision started getting blurry and he was having a hard time breathing. The world starting spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick.. The last thing he saw was Tex hovering over him before he blacked out.

 

“How the hell did you guys find us?” Wash asked, sitting at the head of Tucker’s hospital bed, the sound of the heartbeat on the monitor reassuring him that Tucker was alive.  
“Instinct I guess? North and I travelled around after our ship crashed and soldiers came to take stuff from it. We followed them for awhile, keeping a little distance between. When they said they had found three Freelancers, York and I kept following them and it lead to you guys in that intense battle.” York said and North nodded.  
“Yeah. Guess we got lucky. But you clearly needed it because we saved your asses.” North said, crossing his arms and Wash laughed.  
“Yeah, I guess you did. I would be dead if it wasn’t for you North.”  
“I could have easily lived without your help.” Carolina said with a scoff, and York rolled his eyes at her.  
“Yeah, you go with that. I’m just glad we got there in time.” Everyone got quiet, realizing how close of a call that was.  
“I killed the soldiers that tried scavenging my ship. One of them radioed for help in time though, so I had to leave the area. They tracked me for awhile, but never found me. I went looking for you guys because I had nothing else to do. I heard fighting close to me so I ran towards it. I saw the battle before I got there, and saw North and York drop in. I didn’t really expect for it to be like this though.” Tex looked at Tucker who was lying on the bed, chest rising and falling. Carolina nodded, and everyone went quiet, turning to follow Tex’s gaze to Tucker who was unconscious in the bed.  
“He’s gonna be alright.” Carolina whispered, more to herself than anyone else. She almost died, but York had swooped in and saved her, like Tucker had predicted. They didn’t have a heroic kiss, but it was still too bad he missed it.  
“Of course he will. He’s not a bitch. And he sure as hell wouldn’t let that tool kill him.” Tex said with a scoff, putting her feet up on the edge of the bed and leaning back in her chair. Wash nodded, but his forehead was creased in worry. He couldn’t die. Not after all they’ve been through. Not after they had won, after they had killed all the enemy soldiers. He couldn’t die after everyone was safe.  
“Wash.” Wash looked up as York spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine.”  
“I know. It’s just scary that’s all. He can’t die after everything he did for these people.”

 

Tucker let out a gasp as he sat up, pain lacing up and down the right side of his body. A hand pushed him back against the bed.  
“Well look who’s awake! Took you some time too! I was afraid I would have to do something rash! But I just stitched you up! You better not rip those mister! If you do, I can’t promise what’ll happen!” Tucker blinked, seeing the face of a woman. “I’m Emily Grey! The doctor here! We’ve never met, probably because you haven’t been injured before! Anyways! I’ll go get your friends! They’ve been in here every day for the past week! It took forever, and a lot of threatening to get them out! The one with blonde hair really didn’t seem to like me. But she left too, so it’s all good!” She laughed and bounced away. Tucker blinked again in shock. She seemed way too peppy to be a doctor. It kind of frightened him. 

 

The door bust open and Tucker cringed at the noise. He turned his head to see Wash run in, followed by Carolina…York, North, and Tex? Tucker stared at them in confusion.  
“Tex? York? North? What…” Tucker trailed off, making a face as he sat up, side screaming in pain. His knife wound had been stitched up and wrapped in a bandage.  
“Yeah Tucker, it’s us. You must have forgotten a few things. Do you remember what happened?” Tucker thought for a moment before it all came rushing back. He looked up, huge grin on his face.  
“Did it happen Carolina?!” He bounced up, making another face of pain before opening his eyes and smiling again. Everyone turned to Carolina who coughed.  
“Uh yeah, but not completely. Not the end part at least.” Tucker sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“I can’t believe I missed it! And I let Felix fucking stab me?” Tucker’s face contorted into one of anger and he pushed himself forward, but Tex was there immediately, pushing him back down.  
“I swear to god Tucker. Stay fucking still.” Tex growled, but Tucker looked up at her. It had been forever since he had seen her face. Her blonde hair was falling around her face, framing it as she pushed him back, and her hazel eyes were filled with worry and happiness. Tucker threw his arms around her, ignoring the pain in his side. Everyone stared in shock as Tex hugged him back, before pushing him away and scowling. “You better not have messed up your stitches.”

 

It was two days later, and Tucker had finally been released from the hospital, but he was only allowed to walk around with at least someone with him, no physical activity at all. Tucker had rolled his eyes and nodded, immediately trying to run to freedom. Wash grabbed his arm before he could.  
“Are you trying to get yourself back in there?”

 

“I still can’t believe I missed it!” Tucker complained, throwing his hands up, side throbbing a bit.  
“Okay, you two owe us an explanation, now.” York said, looking between the two of them. Carolina was against his side, and he had one arm wrapped around her.  
“Well, I said that during the big fight Carolina would have her helmet off and be injured or on the ground and then you would swoop in like a superhero and save her, and then you two would have this huge reunion and kiss.” Tucker said simply, shoving another forkful of pasta in his mouth. They all just stared at him before Tex spoke.  
“Oh, and you didn’t think of me coming in and saving your ass?” Tucker let out a noise.  
“I would have been fine if I hadn’t gotten distracted!”  
“And how many times have I told you to not get yourself distracted by things?” Carolina asked and Tucker glared at her.  
“But you were the one distracting me!”  
“Well, you should have stayed focused on your fight!”  
“But you were going to die!”  
“Children, children, please. Break it up.” North said with a shake of the head.  
“She started it.” Tucker mumbled, pointing at Tex. Tex rolled her eyes, not having a part in this childish argument. Carolina smirked before turning to face North and York.  
“Oh by the way, you owe me a favour assholes.” Carolina stated, jabbing her finger at York and North.  
“What? Why?” North asked, but York’s eyes lit up.  
“DID IT FINALLY HAPPEN?!” He yelled and Tucker cringed. Wash laughed, wrapping his arm around Tucker and pulling him close.  
“Yes York.” York started doing a little dance in his seat, pumping his fists in the air. Carolina pushed him away, face red in embarrassment. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. North did a little happy dance too.  
“It finally happened. Like, I’m fangirling so hard.” Carolina punched York in the arm, causing him to scowl at her.  
“Please, shut up. You’re so embarrassing.” Tucker laughed, looking at Tex who was smirking slightly, one eyebrow raised. Tucker stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled softly, eyes changing for a second when she looked at Wash, but going back to normal. Tucker shrugged it off, bathing in the happiness of their family reunion. 

 

Kimball could only keep the soldiers away from the Freelancers for so long, and by the time the weekend was up, they were swarmed with people asking questions and just overall praising them and pretty much fangirling as much as York had over Wash and Tucker. Tex was gone because she didn’t want to deal with it, and Wash left for a minute to go the bathroom. As he was coming back, he was pushed against the wall. His eyes widened when he was met with hazel eyes and a scowl.  
“I swear to god, if you hurt Tucker I’m going to kill you.” Tex growled, and Wash nodded, a bit scared. Sure, they were a family, but Tex was still fucking terrifying. “Good.” Tex let him go and walked off as if nothing had happened.

 

York smiled down at Carolina who was lying against his chest. He ran his fingers through her long red hair, other hand intertwined with hers.  
“I missed you.” York said simply, running his fingers over her knuckles. “I knew you’d be fine, but it was still weird without you, without everyone.” He said quieter, still threading his fingers through her hair.  
“I know. I uh, I missed you too York.” Carolina managed to say, throat clogged with emotions. They never really did emotions. But they had both changed. Everyone had changed. They weren’t the same, cold soldiers that hid their emotions all the time. They were different. Tex was smiling, and was out of her armour all the time like the rest of them. Sure she was still cold, but Tucker was helping her warm up to everyone. Wash had changed a lot too, mostly from the relationship with Tucker. And she had changed the most. “I noticed how much everyone changed since the Project. Like, we are human now, if that makes any since.” Carolina said, sitting up and leaning her head on York’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I get it. I mean, look at you. You’re much more open, and your eyes are brighter. You smile a lot more and you just seem happier all around. It’s nice you know. I was afraid you’d hate me after I left, that it would never be the same. And it isn’t, obviously. During Project Freelancer, we almost never got to spend alone time together. Now, we’re safe. For once in my life I feel 100% content.” York said and Carolina nodded.  
“I have changed. I’m, doing emotions now.” Carolina said awkwardly, and York laughed.  
“Yeah, you are. And I meant it.”  
“Huh?”  
“I meant that I loved you, that I love you. I told you no matter what I would always love you. I was scared I wouldn’t ever see you again. I was scared I’d never get to tell you that. But you’re okay, we’re both okay. And it still stands. I love you Lina.” Carolina tried ignoring the tears prickling in her eyes. She threw her arms around York and he pulled her close. She breathed deeply. He still smelt the same, and she laid against him, enjoying the comfort. She smiled and whispered against his shoulder.  
“I love you too York.”

 

Tucker sighed happily. They had finally gotten a break from all the soldiers swarming them, Kimball making them leave while giving the Freelancers an apologetic smile. Tucker was allowed to be alone, and he sat on his bed, staring at the wall. York was with Carolina, and Wash was catching up with North. Tex was somewhere. Tucker had never been happier. He was back with his family, and everyone was safe. Sure it fucking sucked that he wasn’t allowed to do anything because of his stupid wound, and that he didn’t get the chance to kill Felix, but he was still happy. He heard a knock on his door and smiled.  
“Come in!” It opened and Tex walked in, closing the door behind her. They didn’t have to wear armour anymore, only if they all wanted to or something happened. Tex looked good. She had her blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and her eyes were brighter then the stony cold they were during Project Freelancer. She still had the ‘don’t fuck with me attitude’, and carried herself the same way, confidently. But it was just who Tex was. She had a form fitting white shirt on with baggy black sweatpants.  
“Hey lover boy. When you’re done checking me out, maybe we can have a conversation?” Tex teased, and Tucker rolled his eyes, moving over so she could sit beside him.  
“You look good Tex.” Tucker said simply and she smiled.  
“So do you Tucker.” She nudged him and he nudged her back. They sat quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. Tex didn’t want to admit it, but she had missed Tucker, more than she’s missed anyone. And that frightened her. That was the only thing that frightened her, loosing somebody she loved. She had tried to find them. That was her mission. Find Tucker and make sure everyone’s alive.  
“If I had an older sister, I would want you to be her.” Tucker said, leaning against Tex. She looked down at him surprised.  
“I assumed you wanted Carolina to be your older sister.” Tucker let out a noise.  
“Well I mean yeah, she is, but that’s here, in the family we made. You’re both my older sisters. What I’m saying is that if I had a blood sister that I grew up with, I’d want you to be her.” Tucker said, not giving any real explanation as to why he thought that. Tex smiled. She didn’t show it, but those words meant a lot to her.  
“Thanks little bro.” Tucker smiled before pushing Tex off of him when she started messing with his hair.  
“I hate you so much Tex. I just want you to know that. Like, with all my heart.”  
“Well, I hate you more. I’m older, so I’ve had more years to hate you.” Tex teased, and Tucker laughed. Then he remember the way her eyes changed for a split second when she looked at Wash.  
“Please don’t tell me you gave Wash the ‘I’ll kill you if you mess with Tucker because he’s my little brother’ talk!” Tucker said with a whine, already knowing the answer. Tex shrugged.  
“I had to. Like I said, no one messes with my little brother.” Tucker groaned, falling backwards onto his bed. “Besides, that’s what an older sister would do, right?” Tucker pulled himself up to his elbows, looking at her as she looked down at him.  
“Yeah, that’s what an older sister would do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! The family is back together! I know someone of them seem out of character, like Tex, but I wanted her and Tucker to have a very close brother/sister relationship like what's shown. Afterall, it's my fan fiction so I'm just gonna make whatever I want happen XD. Anyways, I'll probably make chapter 12 a continuation of them on Chorus? Or maybe them back on Earth? I'm not quite sure yet. But thank you all so much for reading<3


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over and the Freelancers decide to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! The official last chapter! Sorry it took so long to publish. I just got back from my lake house and I start school tomorrow ;-; I really hope you enjoyed all of it, and that you like the ending! It means so much to me that you followed along and left a kudos or a comment. <3

“Do you honestly think we can go back to Earth after everything that’s happened? After everything we’ve done?” York asked, looking at everyone. The Freelancers had all gathered in the meeting room to talk about what they should do now that everyone on Chorus was safe.

“Well, we could always stay here, live our lives out on Chorus, but I’d much rather go home.” Wash stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I want to go back to Earth. I mean, yeah, we did things, but people have to understand that we didn’t know what we were doing! We thought we were the good guys, they have to get that right? And if not, then we’ll just have to live somewhere deserted, somewhere away from cities. Like in some small town or make our own goddamn village. I don’t want to live on this planet anymore. I like everyone here, just, it isn’t our home. We don’t belong here. Besides, we have family back home.” Tucker said, gesturing around the room. “We can’t just throw our lives away because we’re scared of what people will think of us on Earth! Sure, it’ll be pretty hard to adjust to normal civilian life, but we’ll figure it out!”

North sighed. “I get it Tucker, and I agree. God knows what the authorities on Earth want to do to us. I don’t really think we’ll be regarded as heroes anymore, but I think it’s still better for us to go home than to stay here.”

“Fuck them. If the authorities want to try and fuck with us, then we’ll just have to show them why they shouldn’t. Besides, they already know we can kick ass, so do you really think they’d try to come after us? I doubt they’d be that stupid.” Tex said, crossing her arms and giving everyone a look.

“If we fight back we’ll just be proving that we aren’t trustworthy! That we’re villains, or murders, whatever they think we are!” York said, leaning against the wall.

“Then we’ll be careful. Take a ship back, lay low for awhile. Maybe people on Earth don’t hate us. They knew we wanted to do the right thing. Besides, we’ll just check the news. Something this big doesn’t go away for years. We just have to know what we’re dealing with. If we get confronted by the cops or military, we’ll just have to explain ourselves. These people might still think of us as heroes. After all, the people on Chorus did.” Carolina said, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

“Carolina’s got a point. We don’t know what people think of us, and we won’t ever know unless we go back. We can handle whatever, as long as we have each other’s backs.” Wash said, leaning forward, arms rested on the table.

“We’ve been away for awhile. Not just here on Chorus, but away from Earth on the ship. We lived on it for years during Project Freelancer, and it’s been awhile since we’ve even touched Earth. I want to go back home, guys.” North said, voice firm. 

Everyone was quiet, thinking over what it was they wanted, or what they thought was best.

“Okay.” Carolina said, pushing away from the table and standing up. “I want to go back guys. It’s been great, and the people here are great, but this isn’t our home.”

York looked at North and Wash who were nodding. York smiled. “I go wherever you go babe.”

North rolled his eyes but grinned. 

Wash wrapped his arm around Tucker who was smiling. Wash laughed. “I go wherever everyone goes.”

Tex gave a grunt, but was smiling. “Let’s go home guys.”

 

“You mean you’re leaving?” Doyle asked, and Carolina nodded. 

“We really appreciated your hospitality. You have all been nothing but nice to us. And we thank you for that. But this isn’t our home, it’s yours.” Carolina said with a smile.

Kimball looked at them for a moment and then nodded. “Thank you, for everything. You saved us, and our planet. There is no way we could ever repay you for that. We thought you might want to go home, so we finished our ship. It’s all yours.” Kimball said, giving them a nod.

“Thank you. That’s all we need. Call it your repayment.” Wash said, fixing his glove. They were back in their armour for the ride home, incase anything was to happen to them. 

York gave her a winning smile. “Hey, we can keep in touch. If you guys ever want to come to Earth, we’ll find somewhere for you all to stay.” 

“That means a lot. I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you. I wish you the best of luck with your lives. After all, you gave us ours back.” Kimball said and everyone nodded. She had gathered all of her soldiers into the mess hall to say goodbye. They weren’t really soldiers anymore. They were just civilians, normal everyday people.

“I’m glad we could do something good. God knows we’ve done enough damage.” Tucker said with an eye roll. His team rushed up to him. 

“Thank you sir! For everything you’ve done for us. It means the world to us to just have gotten to meet you! We are so thankful for everything you taught us. Without you, we wouldn’t have survived. It’s sad to see you go, and we won’t forget you. ” Palomo said with a smile. The rest of his team smiled and nodded. 

Tucker gave them a smile. “I’m glad you kids all made it. Good luck with the rest of your lives I guess. Don’t do anything stupid.” Tucker gave them a wave as he followed the rest of his friends into the garage area. Everyone waved to them as they left.

 

Carolina got on first, followed by York, North, Wash, Tex, and Tucker. Tex volunteered to fly the ship and no one opposed. They shut the bay door and sat down. They all put their helmets on and nodded to Tex. She nodded back and went to the front of the ship. They all sat down in the seats, pulling on their harnesses.

Carolina pulled her harness over her body and nodded her head. “You guys ready to go home?”

Before anyone could say anything Tucker smirked behind his helmet. “Babe, I was born ready.” Everyone groaned, and Carolina kicked him from across the aisle. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“TUCKER! You told me you would mow the lawn!” Wash yelled from the kitchen, walking into the living room.

“You should know by now that he’s lazy.”

Wash laughed. “Trust me Junior, I know that. We can hope though.” Wash said, messing up Junior’s hair who made a noise of protest. 

Wash smiled. “TUCKER! Where the hell are you?” Wash yelled, walking throughout the house. “Idiot never tells me when he goes somewhere.”

Wash hollered into the kitchen. “Junior, I’ll be looking for Tucker, you all set?” 

“Yeah, I’m good Wash! Dad does this all the time anyway, and it’s not like I’ll do anything.” Junior hollered back and Wash nodded, pushing open the door. 

 

“Oh come on! You cheated!” Tucker whined, throwing his hands up.

York rolled his eyes. “Tucker you can’t cheat at a game of Go-Fish. You’re just upset because you have a terrible memory and forget who has which cards.” York turned to Carolina. “Hand over that 6.”

Carolina laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t have one. I think you asked the wrong person.” York picked up another card.

North laughed. “Can I have that 6 York?” York grumbled as he handed it over.

Tucker smirked. “Who has the terrible memory now?”

North rolled his eyes. “You both do, because I want your 8 that you asked Tex for. Oh, by the way, I asked York for the 8 last round.” Tucker groaned, throwing his card at North. 

North turned to Tex. “Got an Ace?” 

“Nope. Go fish. But I’ll take Carolina’s 2.” Carolina rolled her eyes and slid it over. Tex turned to York. “You got a Jack?” 

“Nope, ain’t got a Jack.” Tex picked up a card.

“Tucker, can I have a 7?” Carolina asked and Tucker shook his head.

“Go fishing babe, I don’t have your 7.” Tucker then turned to Tex with a smirk on his face. “How about you hand over that Jack, Tex?” Tucker asked with a wink and Tex shoved him, but gave it to him. Tucker smiled. “Carolina, you happen to have an Ace?” 

“Go fish. And seriously Tucker? North just asked Tex if she had one!” Tex and North both laughed as Tucker groaned. 

“I hate this game. So much.” Tucker leaned back in his chair as he picked up another card.

“TUCKER!” Tucker sighed as he sank down in his chair.

Carolina started laughing. “Seriously Tucker? You didn’t tell him you were coming over here? Do you ever tell him when you’re leaving the house?”

Tucker shook his head. “Nah. It’s obvious by now that the only places I go are your houses. I also didn’t want to mow the lawn.” Tucker said with a laugh, setting his cards face down on the table.

Wash knocked on the door and Tucker stood up to get it. 

Carolina sighed as she heard crying in the other room. “I got it York.” She headed into the baby’s room, picking up Delta from his crib. He looked up at her with bright green eyes. Carolina carried him out of his room and into the living room where everyone else was. Wash had come inside and was glaring at Tucker who had his arms wrapped around Wash’s waist, grinning up at him. Junior was standing beside Tucker, laughing at Wash.

Junior smiled and ran over to where Tucker was sitting, taking his spot in Go-Fish. Carolina brought Delta over and sat down on the couch, sitting him in her lap. 

She looked up at Wash. “You can take over for me if you want.” 

Wash laughed, pushing Tucker away from him and sat down, resuming their game of Go-Fish. Tucker took a seat beside Carolina and Delta crawled into his lap.

Tucker laughed and picked him up, bouncy him on his knee. “I remember when Junior was only a year old.” Tucker smiled as Delta stood in his lap and grabbed a hold of his dreads, tugging on them.

Carolina laughed at the sight. “Crazy huh? We used to be fighting for our lives, super soldiers. Now we’re neighbors, living in our own little town with children. I never thought I’d have this life.”

They heard footsteps thudding down the stairs and Theta came running into the room. “You didn’t even tell me Junior was here!” Theta complained, pouting. 

York laughed. “Sorry buddy. We didn’t realize Junior was coming over.” 

Theta rolled his eyes but smiled. “Can Junior and I go to the fields and play soccer?”

York smiled. “Of course, as long as it’s okay with Tucker.”

Junior jumped up and smiled, looking over to Tucker. “Dad, can I go play with Theta?”

Tucker laughed. “Of course. Just don’t do something stupid.”

“We won’t!” They ran out of the room, nudging each other.

Carolina smiled as they raced off. “You did a good job raising him Tucker. How you did it, I have no idea.” 

“It’s because of me.” Wash said with a laugh, looking over at them. Tucker stuck his tongue out at Wash.

Carolina laughed. “Thought so.” 

Tucker let out an indignant noise. “Hey! I could have done it on my own. Maybe.” He turned to Carolina. “You did a good job raising Theta. It’s hard to help a kid you adopted get used to your home and become part of your family.” 

Carolina smiled. “How could anyone not want someone as sweet as Theta?” Carolina looked down at Delta who was climbing on Tucker’s chest. “And my baby is gonna need an older brother to watch out for him.” 

Tucker laughed, picking Delta up and handing him back to Carolina. “You’re not wrong.”

 

Wash smiled as he looked at Tucker who was half asleep on the couch, watching some random show. He never thought his life would end up like this, that he’d get the chance to have this kind of normal life. When he was accepted into the Project, he knew he was putting his life on the line and that he may not come out of it alive. 

Tucker yawned and looked at Wash who was sitting down next to his legs. “You look happy.”

“Probably because I am. Can you believe we have a normal life? We’re all neighbors. Carolina and York have two kids. Delta is almost two years old, and Theta and Junior are both 11. I mean, this is what normal people have as their life, as their futures. I thought we would either be dead or in prison by now.” 

Tucker nudged Wash with his foot. “Calm down over there Mr. Sentimental. Of course we survived. We’re all fucking badass. As if anyone could take us down.” Wash rolled his eyes as Tucker sat up and leaned against him. “But yeah, me either. I thought I’d be dead by now. But I guess not.” Tucker gave Wash a soft kiss, looking up at him. “Guess some things just work out.”

 

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee Dad?” Junior begged, giving Tucker his best puppy dog face. Tucker sighed.

“Junior, you’re 11, the puppy dog face isn’t gonna work. But yes, I guess. I’ve been meaning to explain to you what the letter meant for awhile.” Junior had the biggest smile on his face. 

Theta came running in. “Is he telling you!?” 

Tucker laughed. “Yes T. You want to stay to hear the story? I’ve also got something to show you?”

Theta nodded. “Of course! Wait, show us?” 

Tucker laughed. “Yeah, you’ll see what I mean.” Tucker led Theta and Junior to his closet and pulled it open. “Follow me.” He pushed past clothing. Behind it was a door. Theta and Junior’s eyes widened in shock. Tucker entered in a password on the number pad and it swung open. Tucker smiled. “Here it is. My suit of armour and my sword.” They both stared at it in awe. 

“You have armour and a sword?! It’s so cool! Can we touch it Tucker?” Theta begged and Tucker laughed.

“Sure. Just don’t knock it over or anything.” They grinned and ran towards it, walking around it and touching it, huge smiles on your faces.

Theta looked at the handle hanging beside it. “Is your sword broken?” He asked confused, and Junior looked at Tucker as well.

Tucker laughed. “No. You want to hear something really cool and top secret? And something that will explain everything?” Tucker whispered and they both nodded their heads really fast. “Well, all of this is top secret, so you can’t tell anyone!”

“We won’t! We promise!” 

Tucker smiled. “Then sit down. I’m gonna tell you a story.”

 

“No way!” Junior shrieked, jumping up. Theta looked at Tucker too.

“Yes way. Me, Wash, North, Tex, York, and Carolina. We were all Freelancers.” Theta and Junior stared at him in shock and awe.

“You’re the super soldiers we hear about?!” Theta yelled, looking over at the suit of armour. 

“Yes, but its top secret! You can’t tell anyone, understand?” They both nodded, faces serious.

Junior broke into a grin again and he and Theta practically ran around the room.

“I can’t believe my dad is a badass super soldier! You fought the highest most evil supervillians! You took down the bad guys! My dad is a superhero!” Junior yelled excitedly.

Theta jumped up and down. “My parents are superheroes too!” 

Tucker laughed at how excited they were. “I wouldn’t go that far but yes, we fought bad guys. That’s why I was gone for so long Junior. I’m sorry I couldn’t explain it earlier.” 

Junior wrapped his arms around his neck. “You left to be a fucking badass soldier! How could I be mad!”

“Watch your language.”

Junior rolled his eyes. “You swear all the time dad.” Theta laughed and Tucker gave him a fake glare. 

“You want to hear something really cool?” They both nodded enthusiastically. Tucker grinned. “Well, we only came back to Earth about 2 years ago. When we left the Project, we crash landed on a different planet. The planet Chorus. A very small planet you probably haven’t heard of.”

“No way! You guys were on a different planet! Did you kill aliens!?” Theta asked, hands clasped together.

“No. There were humans, just like us there, just living on a different planet. They were all really nice and good people. They helped us get home.”

Junior looked up. “You still haven’t told us about your sword! Why is it only a handle? Where’s the blade?”

“Okay. You guys have to stand back and don’t come near me when I’m holding it okay? And you especially can’t touch it. Do you understand?” They both nodded, looking a bit scared. Tucker walked over and took the handle off the wall. The sword lit up, glowing. Tucker grinned at the familiar feeling in his hand. He missed fighting sometimes, missed the thrill and excitement it brought.

“Wow. Can I hold it?!” Junior yelled, pleading to his father.

Tucker shook his head. “No. It’s not a toy. It’s a very dangerous weapon. You couldn’t use it anyway. Only I can use this sword.”

“Whoa.” Theta said, looking at it. “Does anyone else have a weapon like that?!”

“No, just me.” Tucker said with a smile, hanging the sword back up, it shutting down immediately. “Let’s go. Maybe we can go see everyone else’s armour.” Tucker brought them back out and locked the door again. 

Junior turned to him. “What about Wash’s? Wouldn’t his be with your armour?” 

“Well, look.” Tucker walked over to the other corner of the back wall of the closet and pushed away the clothes, revealing a similar door. They were both the same white as the wall, and the only thing that stood out was the small outline around it and the gold door handle. 

“Can we see his too?” Theta asked and Junior nodded.

Tucker shook his head. “Not unless he wants you too.” Tucker herded them out of his closet and shut the door. Once they were downstairs they both turned to Tucker.

“Can you pleaseeee come with us to ask my parents about their armour suits? Pleaseeee?” Theta begged, and Junior looked at him, both of them giving him a pout. 

Tucker sighed but smiled. “Of course.”

 

“Mom! Dad!” Carolina and York turned around to see Theta running down the hallway, huge smile on his face, followed by Junior. “Can you show us!?”

Carolina looked at him, confused. “Show you what?”

“Your armour suits.” Carolina looked up to see Tucker walking in, hands in his pockets of his sweatpants. 

Carolina gave him a look. “You told them?”

“Yes mom! It’s so awesome! I can’t believe my own parents were Freelancers, superheroes!” Theta yelled excitedly, attacking her in a hug. She looked up at Tucker from over Theta’s shoulder. 

He just shrugged. “I figured they were old enough to know. Besides, Junior deserved an explanation and Theta wanted to hear. We can’t hide it forever Carolina.”

Carolina sighed. “Fine. We’ll show you. But before we do, you need to know that I had the color first. Tucker copied me.”

Tucker let out a noise of protest. “I did not! There’s a difference!” He chased Carolina down the hallway. Junior and Theta looked at each other and raced after them. York just rolled his eyes and followed.

 

Carolina and York had their suits in the basement behind a locked door.

“I always wondered why that door was locked! Open it! Open it!” Theta chanted, jumping up and down.

York ruffled his hair. “Calm down sport.” He pulled out the key that they kept hidden and unlocked the door. “Do the honors.”

Theta smiled and pushed open the door, running straight in. He looked ahead. The room was fairly small, and against the back walls stood two suits of armour. They were side by side, teal and tan. He looked up at them in awe.

Carolina and York stood behind him, fond smiles on their faces. They knew how much Tucker missed the action, and they would be lying if they said they didn’t miss it sometimes. 

“You guys really were superheroes! I can’t believe the people I hear about on TV are you!”

Carolina smiled softly. “We aren’t them anymore, Theta. We’re just normal civilians.” 

Theta shook his head. “Can you still fight like that?” 

“Well, yeah, we couldn’t just give up on our training.” York said with a laugh.

“Can you teach me?” Theta asked and Junior looked up at Tucker.

“Please Dad? Can you teach me how to fight? I want to be able to do what you guys do!” 

Tucker sighed. “Junior, what we did isn’t something you should want to do. We had to kill people. We didn’t do the right things sometimes, most of the time. We believed in the wrong people. We weren’t superheroes.” Tucker said sadly, resting his hand on Junior’s shoulder.

Carolina nodded, putting her hand firmly on Theta’s shoulder and leading him out, locking the door behind him. 

Junior shook his head. “You’re not bad people! Just because you believed in the wrong people doesn’t mean you’re evil!”

“Junior, you’re only 11. We had to kill people.”

“Yeah! But that’s because you had to!” Junior said as they walked back upstairs. “You didn’t kill them because you wanted to!” 

York smiled. “You’re right kid, but it’s still complicated. When you’re older you’ll understand completely. But right now, you can’t tell anyone about who we are.” They both nodded and York nodded. 

“Can we ask to see everyone else’s armour?” Theta asked and Junior nodded, both completely unfazed at the fact their parents killed people. 

“Uh, yeah, if they let you.” Carolina said, and Theta and Junior ran away to find them. She turned to look at York and Tucker who had weird looks on their faces. 

Tucker shook his head. “I didn’t expect them to take it so well.”

“Me either. Guess they’re smarter than we thought.”

“They’re good kids, that’s why.” Carolina said with a smile. “We raised them well.”

 

“Tex!” Junior yelled and Tex looked up from her couch. 

“Sup guys?” 

“Can we see your armour suit?!” They asked excitedly.

Tex laughed. “Did they finally tell you? About time. Of course you can. Mine’s the most badass.” Tex opened a closet door, and the armour was just standing inside. 

“You, don’t have it hidden?” They asked curiously, looking it over.

“Nah. If you found it, I’d explain. I didn’t really care that much, I have nothing to hide.”

“It’s so cool!” Junior said, running his hand along the smooth plating.

“I know! Black armour always looks the coolest!” Theta said with a grin.

Tex smiled, ruffling his hair. “I know. That’s what I say all the time.”

“Junior!” Tucker yelled, walking through Tex’s open door. He stopped when he saw her armour. It kind of hit him then. They just had these lying around, when a few years ago they were all they wore. Those suits were who they were identified as. It was still so weird to him.

Tex walked over to him as Junior and Theta fawned over her armour. “You still speechless at how awesome my armour is?”

Tucker laughed. “Yeah, that’s it. No, it just kind of hit me. Those suits were who we were Tex, who we identified as. It feels wrong to just see them sitting there, empty. I miss it.” Tucker said quietly. He wouldn’t change his new life for the world. He just really missed his old one. The one where he got to fight for his life. The one where he had to go on life threatening missions and train every day. He missed getting to fight against the people trying to kill him. He missed working with his team, just them against the world. In an odd way, he missed Felix and Locus. They were some of the best opponents they had fought against.

“Tucker. Tucker.” Tex said his name a few times as he just stared at her suit, lost in his thoughts. She slapped him in the face and he shook his head.

He glared at Tex. “Why’d you do that?”

Tex rolled her eyes. “You were lost in thought. And I get what you mean. Wash, York, North, and even Carolina seem to have settled back into civilian life easily. I’m still trying to get used to it. It’s just so different. It hasn’t been like this in years Tucker, and my life wasn’t ever like this before.”

Tucker sighed, leaning against her a bit as he watched Junior talk excitedly to Theta about seeing North and Wash’s armour. “Yeah. I miss having my life on the line, miss getting to fight people who were trying to kill me. And in a twisted way, miss killing people.” Tucker said quietly. He didn’t know how to feel about the way he felt. It was just weird. He never really thought about it during Project Freelancer because that’s what his life was.

Tex sighed. “Trust me, I feel the same way. Doesn’t seem anyone else really does. But I think it’s just a bit harder for us. We didn’t exactly have great childhoods, and we didn’t think our lives would ever be this good.” She watched as Junior and Theta dragged Wash and North in, and Carolina and York, all around and talking about their armour.

Wash turned to Tucker and Tex who were talking to one another quietly. “You guys coming? North and I are showing Theta and Junior our armour, considering you guys left us for last.”

Tucker smiled but waved him off. “Nah, we’ve had enough armour excitement for today.”

Wash shrugged. “Well, if you need us, you know where we’ll be.”

“Bye Dad!” Junior yelled over his shoulder as he followed Wash happily.

Tucker waved to him as the door shut. He flopped down on the couch. “Would you go back?” Tucker asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Tex looked over at him. “Back? To the Project you mean?”

Tucker nodded. “Yeah, well if it didn’t all go to shit. Do you think we’d still be there? Fighting for the good?”

Tex sighed, coming down to sit next to Tucker, pushing his legs off her couch. “I don’t know honestly. I think we would’ve. I mean, everything that happened was a chain reaction. If everything we did wasn’t illegal, then we’d still be fighting, defending our planet. But it didn’t. I’m happy with how good everything ended up but I still miss the thrill of it. We were soldiers, it’s hard to just give that up.” Tex said, leaning on Tucker.

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess. I wouldn’t want to give this up. But you’re right. I just think that it’ll take us a little longer to adjust. I never thought I’d get this kind of chance.”

Tex smiled. “Me either. But we have it now. So we get the opportunity to finally live it and enjoy the life we never thought we’d have. And if we need to, we can always spar a bit. I always feel better after kicking your ass.”

Tucker let out an indignant noise. “Hey! I could beat you! Maybe. I’ve gotten better Tex. You better watch your back.” Tex just laughed and shoved him over.

 

Theta came rushing in. “Tex! Tucker! My Mom said that she would wear her armour for us! And so did everyone else!”

Junior came running in and tugged on Tucker’s arm. “You have to do it Dad! Please? I want to see!” Junior pleaded and Tucker looked at Tex who smiled.

Tucker looked down at him. “You know what, sure.” Tucker gave Tex a look. “Tex?”

She smirked. “Of course.”

Junior grinned and Theta grabbed his arm. “They said to meet them at North’s house!”

They ran away laughing and Tucker looked to Tex who looked at her armour. 

Tucker smiled and gave her a quick wave. “I’ll see you there.” Tex didn’t say anything, she was already suiting up.

 

Junior spun around at the sound of the door opening. Tex walked in then Tucker, aqua armour contrasting nicely with the black. Junior stared in awe. “Dad?!” Junior smiled. “You look fucking awesome!” 

Wash turned to Tucker. “Tucker! Seriously? I told you that you shouldn’t swear around Junior.” 

Tucker rolled his eyes. “God Wash, don’t be such a sourpuss. Besides, it’s in the genes.” Tucker and Tex walked to where everyone else was standing. Theta and Junior were sitting on the couch, watching in fascination. 

Tucker grinned. “Freelancers are back huh?” Everyone laughed, hitting each other around. They all liked it more than they would admit. It felt good to be back in armour, if only for a little while. 

“Can we please take a family picture!?” Theta begged and Junior nodded. 

“You know what, why not?” Wash said and Tucker laughed, leaning against him. Carolina grabbed her camera, and North helped her set it up on the tripod. 

York smiled, nudging Carolina. “Why don’t you get Delta and hold him? He’s part of the family after all.” Carolina laughed and nodded. She picked Delta up carefully with his blanket so he wasn’t lying on her hard armour. 

North set the camera up for a 10 second timer. “Everyone get ready!” Tucker put Junior on his shoulders and York put Theta on his. Carolina stood in the middle holding Delta. The flash went off and Theta and Junior jumped down to see it immediately. They smiled and held the camera out to the adults.

They all looked at it. North was on the outside leaning against York, one arm pushing against him and the other making some stupid hand symbol. He was smiling at the camera. Theta was on York’s shoulders, holding onto his father’s head with a huge smile on his face. York had one arm wrapped around Carolina and the other resting on North’s shoulder. He was smiling fondly. Carolina was holding Delta in her arms and had her head rested against York’s chest. She was giving the camera a warm smile. Wash was beside her, one arm on her shoulder and the other arm wrapped around Tucker’s waist. He was smiling. Tucker was flipping the camera off with one hand, and the other was flipping Tex off. He was winking at the camera, flashing a bright smile. Junior was on his shoulders, both hands in the air, huge grin on his face. Tex was flipping Tucker off, both of their middle fingers touching and her other hand was on her hip. She was giving the camera a look, but she was smiling. They were all squished together, making a complete family. 

Junior and Theta grinned. “We have the coolest family ever!”

They all looked at each other. “Yeah, we do.”


End file.
